The Abyss
by ChipmunkFan1000
Summary: Jeanette is good friends with Simon, but she's starting to realise that she's more attached to him than she originally thought. Simonette all the way! Simon's and Jeanette's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

**POV**: **Simon**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for us chipmunks; we were at school, working in our various classes. I was trying, as hard as I could,<br>to get straight A-s. We were in year twelve at the time, with big plans for our futures. Alvin wanted to focus his life on football, Theodore was set on becoming the world's best chef, and I wanted a PhD by age 26, and a Nobel prize somewhere along the line.

"F equals; G, M one, M two over R squared," the teacher was writing on his whiteboard, "The formula for calculating force due to gravity, in Newtonian physics. Using this equation, I want you to answer questions one through five in your physics textbooks." I was taking notes as quickly as I could.

"Physics is, like, way too hard, don't you think?" the boy sitting next to me stated, more than asked, "Mr. Alekseev needs to slow down."

"Maybe you should speed up, remember General Relativity?" I retorted. He gave me a weird look.

"General Relativity?" He asked, confused.

"Never mind." I was too busy to play the part of teacher, since Einstein came after Newton in the textbook. I had more important things to worry about,  
>like writing down my homework.<p>

When the lunch bell rang, I heard an audible sigh from the boy. I couldn't understand what he was doing in the class if he didn't want to be there.  
>Physics was an elective subject.<p>

Everyone poured out of the class room, so I followed them out into the school yard. At the cafeteria, I grabbed up some corn chips and avocado dip, and sat down.

"Simon?" I heard a voice behind me, so I looked around.

"Hi Jeanette." I said after turning around and seeing who had said my name. She was wearing a purple dress, as usual, with spectacles in the shape of stars.  
>We both sat down to eat lunch at the table.<p>

"So Simon, how has your morning been?" She asked, genuinely.

"Maths was a drag, and Physics was pretty straightforward," I replied, and grabbed a corn chip. "I already know most of the stuff they're teaching us.  
>How about you?" I asked out of interest.<p>

"Oh. Um, my day was ok, I guess. Chemistry was fun, we got to test out electrolysis, and then burn the hydrogen to move a generator's turbine. Um, I'm having a bit of trouble with the homework, though." Jeanette avoided my eyes, and bit her sandwich.

I suddenly felt guilty about my earlier comment, about school being too easy, so I refrained from correcting her grammatical oversight.  
>I felt I had to do something to lighten the mood.<p>

"I can help you after school, if you want." I offered, hoping my proposition would lift her spirits. It seemed to, and she smiled at me.

"Oh, uh... Thank you Simon."

The bell started ringing again, and I stood up.

"I'll see you after school then." Did her cheeks redden slightly? I couldn't tell.

"Um, Thanks, Simon. I mean it." She replied and walked towards her next class. I watched her walk, she stumbled slightly but recovered. She was blushing for sure this time.

After school, I walked out of the gates, to find Jeanette standing in the middle of the road, reading a book.

"Jeanette, you're not moving." I said, chuckling slightly.

"What? Oh, I got pulled into this book." She smiled sheepishly.

"So, I'll walk you home if you want. Then I can help you with your homework." I started to walk down the path with Jeanette.

"Ok," She smiled, "Thanks."

I smiled back. She was pretty cute, and smart. I was glad I could be of assistance to her, Alvin usually met my help with little gratitude.

I looked over at him, running home faster than a photon in a vacuum, as was to be expected. All he could think about was getting back to his beloved XBox, and, although he wouldn't admit it, Brittany.  
>They were always fighting. I didn't understand how they couldn't see that their arguing just caused much disquiet, and most of it was about nothing at all.<p>

My contemplation was interrupted by Jeanette's voice.

"I don't understand how the electrolysis works, my homework is to explain the process in terms of the atoms," She asked, "Do you know how to explain it?"

"I can, but I also can't just give you the whole final product. I'll have to teach you how it works, so that you can understand it in its totality." I replied,

"Ok. Thanks, Simon. Your so helpful!" She started to look happier. Jeanette's house was around the corner. We could see that the door was open, Brittany was home.

"I hope Brittany doesn't want help with her homework. It would be too much work." I said, and Jeanette smiled and chuckled a bit.

"She's not that bad, Simon. She just doesn't take school as seriously as us." Jeanette jumped to the protection of her sister.

We walked into the house, and closed the door. We heard a loud noise coming from somewhere.

"Brittany? Simon and I are going to be doing homework, can you please turn down your music?" Jeanette asked politely. Her request was met with a pouting face, but Brittany subsequently complied.

"So, show me the exact question that you're having trouble with." I went on to explain to Jeanette how the interchange of electrons creates the effects of electrolysis, but since this is not a textbook, I will spare the reader my lecture.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for all your help, Simon," Jeanette reiterated. "It means a lot to me."<p>

"That's OK, Jean, any time." I walked out of the house and towards my own. It was getting late, and my brothers, especially Theodore, would be wondering where I'd gotten off to.

When I got back home, Alvin was uncharacteristically curious about my daily happenings.

"Where've you been Simon?" He asked when he saw me come in.

"I've been helping Jeanette with her homework, for your information," I replied, raising an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

He ignored my question, and went on;

"Jeanette, eh? It took you all this time to help her with her homework?" Alvin smiled mischievously, "Are you sure you didn't go on a date?"

I looked over at Alvin with a dry expression.

"Me? Why would any girl want to date me?" I asked, rhetorically. Alvin shrugged and went back to his XBox.

"And He said; Let the hermit return to his cave." I muttered under my breath, smirking at Alvin. He was too engrossed to notice, so I walked towards the dining room, hoping to find some dinner. Instead, I found a letter, addressed to me.

"I wonder what this could be..." I said to myself. When I opened the envelope I almost jumped out of my seat. "Dave! Listen to this!" I walked excitedly to Dave, to tell him the great news.

* * *

><p><strong>To find out<strong>**, read the next chapter. I promise this isn't Sheldon Cooper, and is, in fact, an older Simon. He may seem a bit out of character, but you'll see, he's likeable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**POV: Jeanette**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading up to here, you are officially part of the ~35% of people who read past the first chapter. ^^ Read on.<br>**

* * *

><p>I awoke to the familiar sound of my phone's alarm. It was 7:00, time to get ready for school. It sat up in my bed and quickly did my hair up in its usual bun.<br>Then I washed and brushed my teeth. When I came out of the bathroom, I bumped into Eleanor.

"Good morning Brit." She greeted me with her usual enthusiasm.  
>"Morning, Ellie," I replied with equal gusto. I was in a bit of a rush to get to school early, so I could sit in the library and read my books. I was currently engaged in various literary endeavours, some by Shakespeare.<p>

"Have you made us breakfast?" I asked Eleanor, since she usually did.

"Pancakes are on the counter, waiting for you to help yourself." She answered.

"You're a real wonder, Ellie. What would we do without you?" I truly commended her, she was so kind-hearted.

"I suppose, you'd eat cornflakes, or something." She always had some way of making herself seem less important than she was.

I quickly ate breakfast, thanked Eleanor, and set off for school. As I walked down the path, I spotted Simon walking to school as well.

"Simon?" I called to him, "Hi. How's it going?" I asked.

"Great. Guess what happened!" He was smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't know. Tell me." I was confused. He looked so excited, that I knew it must be amazing. I started to smile back.

"I got a letter from the MIT! They've offered me a scholarship for Physics, in light of my Year 11 results!" He seemed very happy, so I supported him.

"That's wonderful, Simon. That really happened?" I asked, without doubting the answer would be yes.

"Of course. It's a great opportunity, if I can maintain my high scoring record." Then it dawned on me.

"Wait, MIT? That's in Massachusetts. You'll have to move houses. Are you sure you want to do that?" I suddenly felt a wave of disappointment rush over me. I didn't know why I was being so selfish, but I didn't want Simon to move out.

"I'd have to someday, anyway. What difference would it make if I moved out next year?" I didn't know how to answer this, but luckily he didn't seem to expect a reply.

I made my way to school, trying to be happy for him, but one thing was on my mind; Why do I want him to stay so much? I could only think of one reason and I didn't like it.

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly, I tried to focus on school, to distract myself from my dilemma. It worked well, for the most part, and I thought I would go home and talk to Brittany about my feelings, but I bumped into Simon on the way. It was an awkward moment, where I made an excuse to get home quickly. It was too hard to talk to Simon without saying something that would make me look weird or selfish.

When I got back home, I went to my room, and started to read my book. It made me wonder if I should just go ahead, and tell Simon how I felt, but then, he might lose his opportunity because of me. It was a perplexing paradoxical problem.

Brittany was singing along to one of her songs in the adjacent room, so I thought I would go and get her advice on the subject. No sooner had I told her what was happening, then I regretted it.

"You're disappointed he's leaving, you've suddenly become shy around him, and you had to use school to distract yourself from him? I'd say you've got a bit of a crush," She stated matter-of-factly, "And you know what I say; Just tell them how you feel, and the worst that could happen is rejection." Brittany was right, of course, but it didn't help me much. I didn't want Simon to give up on something he was so excited about, just for me. Now, on top of that, it wouldn't be out of Brittany's way to tell Simon about me. Then Simon would either never look at me the same, or lose a shortcut to his dream.

I stood at the edge of an abyss. If I took the plunge there was no going back. If I could handle the drop well, the benefits would be huge, but if I failed, I would lose more of my sanity than I was willing to give up. I was beginning to realise, I'd fallen in love with Simon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go, we're getting to the romance part. I guarantee that this story is in fact a romantic Simonette, and not just some educational book in disguise.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**POV: Simon**

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to thank the supportive reviewers, since I was bracing for impact as I clicked on the reviews.<strong> **It means a lot to me, that people like my story so far. I hope you like the rest of the story, and that you keep reviewing. All constructive comments will be duly** **noted, and appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Hi, guys." I greeted Alvin and Theodore, before putting my school bag down. It wasn't heavy, because I kept my textbooks at school,<br>and a digital copy on my computer.

"Hi Simon." They both seemed to be relatively happy, which was good, because if Alvin was in a bad mood, everyone else was almost certain to follow suit eventually. He had a way of affecting people and extracting pity and care from them.

"So how was school for you? I haven't seen you all day." Theodore and I hardly crossed paths at school, because the kitchens and associated buildings were (purposely) placed far away from the science labs. If a student started a fire, the firemen didn't like the idea of spraying water around the potassium and alkaline metals.

"It was OK, but I was mainly thinking about MIT's offer. Can you believe they chose me?" I was genuinely exhilarated.

"Uh, yeah." Alvin interjected, cynically, "_Duh_, they're gonna choose you. Your the smartest guy in the world!" I appreciated the compliment,  
>but doubted the sincerity of sentiment.<p>

"I wish, Alvin, but seriously, I can't wait. It's going to be amazing!" I hoped I wasn't being over-elated. The proof of the pudding is in the eating, as they say.

"I know you'll get two PhDs in no time, or, at most, six years." Theodore had a knack for making people smile, and that's just what I did.

"Hello? Anyone interested in what _I_ did today?" Alvin couldn't stand the inattention for this long, apparently. "_I_ won my game of football, and it wasn't easy, I tell you. The other team were buried alive, under my amazing touchdown."

"Cool! What did you do, Alvin?" Theodore joined in his ego-massage, so I inconspicuously left them, in order to do my homework. As I walked to my room, Dave called to me.

"Simon. Did you tell your classmates about the scholarship?" He asked, his face full of pride.

"As a matter of fact, I did not. If I get much more congratulation, my head will explode."

"Really? I think a responsible kid like you can handle some small bragging rights." He smiled, very proud of my achievements.

"I did tell Jeanette, but she seemed more down-to-Earth about it," I remarked, "Speaking of Jeanette, she told me she was going to a party.  
>It doesn't seem much like her, to go to a noisy social gathering. She was in a rush to get home and change, so I didn't say anything." I did wonder what the party was celebrating, as I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head. Jeanette seemed pretty subdued all day, as well.<p>

"That's odd, I don't remember Miss Miller saying anything about a party. She normally tells me about these kinds of things. You boys weren't invited?" I suddenly realised that we hadn't, to my knowledge, been invited to a party. Maybe it was a girly party and the Chippettes didn't think we'd be interested.

I shook my head. "Nope, but it's probably nothing. Maybe it was meant to be a secret, but Jeanette let it slip. She can be pretty absent-minded sometimes."

I let the matter drop, but there was a question in my mind; if there was a party, why hadn't Dave been told, especially if he had spoken with Miss Miller.  
>Parties weren't part of the norm, in the Miller family."<p>

I did my homework in silence. There was a lot of work I needed to do, but luckily, not much thinking. I was distracted by the party. Maybe Miss Miller had succumbed to senility? No, that was unlikely. I decided that there was no use in thinking about it anymore, so I closed my computer, and looked at my phone.

It read "21:30", time to go to sleep. I went to bed and closed my eyes, and soon, the wisps of unconsciousness obscured my thoughts with a thick mist.

* * *

><p>The next day, I had gotten up early, as was usual, and was on my way to school, when I again met Jeanette.<p>

"So, how was the party?" I asked, out of curiosity, "Did it go well?"

"Huh?" she answered vaguely, "What party?" Jeanette looked confused, but after a second or two, she blushed. "Oh, uh, it was good. Parties are fun, you know."

"You didn't stay up too late, did you? You sound pretty tired." I had a strange feeling about that party, Jeanette didn't seem like herself.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something else." She was still blushing, but we had arrived at school by now, and she said a quick goodbye, and walked briskly toward the library. Something odd was going on, and what, I intended to find out. Maybe Brittany and Eleanor could shed some light on the subject.

Math was as boring as ever, just some simple integration of linear graphs. I already knew just about all of the material in the textbook, so I mainly created harder problems for myself while the teacher was explaining to the class, but this lesson, I wanted to talk to Brittany, since she was the only Chippette that I could easily find in the lunch break.

I was thankful when the bell rang for us to go out to lunch. I walked to the cafeteria to get my food, on the look-out for Brittany. Eleanor wouldn't be there, since she would have eaten the results of her cooking lesson. I spotted Brittany getting her food, so I strode over to her.

"Hi, Brittany." I greeted her politely.

"Oh, hey Simon. How are you?" She replied.

"I'm fine, thanks. So, how was the party?" I asked. The same blank expression.

"What party? I didn't go to a party." This was unexpected, so I looked up, quickly enough that my glasses bounced up my nose.

"What do you mean? Jeanette told me she was late for a party yesterday." Brittany seemed confused, but a look of understanding soon appeared on her face.

"Oh, um, she probably meant our movie night. We watched Narnia and ate popcorn. I guess it's the closest thing she ever gets to a party, poor thing." She said, jokingly. This contented me, and I sat down at my table to eat lunch. I pulled out my Rubik's cube and started to solve it with my right hand, while I ate with my left.

"Wow! That's amazing." I heard a familiar voice from behind me, after I'd finished solving the cube. "I never knew you could do that with one hand." Jeanette sat down at my table and started to eat.

"It's not that hard, I can teach you how to do it after school, if you want," I explained, "The trick is to keep your thumb and middle fingers on the middle pieces. That way, you don't drop the cube when you turn the faces."

"Great, thanks, Simon. I'd love to learn how to do that." It was a very useful skill to have. With the amount of time Alvin seemed to spend in the hospital, I was surprised that he hadn't learned how to solve one himself.

"OK, you can come to my house tonight and I'll teach you. You'll be great in no time." I looked forward to it. I loved to teach people like Jeanette, because they had a genuine will to expand their knowledge and skill set.

After school, gates were as congested as it was every Friday, so I waited inside the gate for the stampede to subside.

"Ready to learn how to solve the cube, Jean?" I asked, rhetorically.

"You bet!" Jeanette smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Having a fun time (for nerds) together, what might Jeanette tell Simon? Will she explain the recent events? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**POV: Jeanette**

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Simon's house, I was excited to be spending time with Simon, doing something fun, for a change. When we walked through the door,<br>we were greeted by Alvin.

"Oh, so you finally asked her out, did you?" he directed at Simon. I blushed slightly, and tried to hide it by looking away.

"Don't be stupid, Alvin." I was disappointed by Simon's immediate, and calm, reaction. He didn't seem to have any romantic feelings for me at all.

"If you say so." Alvin chuckled and walked back to the couch. I quickly regained composure, and walked with Simon to his room.

"OK, I'm ready to learn." I said, as enthusiastically as possible. I did want to learn how to solve a Rubik's cube, but the real reason for my visit was to spend time with Simon.

_'It's like a date in disguise.'_ I thought, and blushed. Simon looked confused for a moment, but he kept his cool and continued.

"So the first step to solving the cube is to get the bottom edge pieces on top. I like to keep yellow on top, so I suggest you do the same, for simplicity's sake," he began.

"Um, you don't think it would be _that_ stupid for someone to go on a date with me, do you Simon?" I asked, cautiously. I didn't want him to realise how I felt yet. He still wanted to go to MIT, and I didn't want him to lose his dream. My only problem was that I didn't get a scholarship, and I had dreams too. I couldn't afford to go to Massachusetts and go to MIT, and I still needed to get my priorities under control.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I was just shutting Alvin up, that's all. I'm sure there are lots of boys who want to date you." He was very nice. I wished he could stay with me, but I knew what that involved. Anyway, he didn't really feel anything for me, did he? There was probably no way he would stay, even if I told him how I felt.

"I don't think so, no-one's ever asked me out before." I was beginning to regret starting this conversation, it probably seemed like I was just trying to talk to him about love, not learn the Rubik's cube.

"That could change." I wondered if this was a subtle way of telling me something, but decided it was just my imagination and wishful thinking. "Anyway, as I said before, you need to get the white pieces on to the yellow face. Oh, and the color of a face is denoted by the color of the center piece." I followed along, and before long I had solved the first part of the cube.

"OK, now you have to fix the middle edge pieces. This is one of the more tricky parts to learn." He was incredibly smart, I sometimes wondered if there was something he didn't know.

"So, are you still going to MIT?" I asked, as casually as I could manage.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" his reply wasn't encouraging, he obviously felt no attachment to anything here.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something better came up, closer to home." I immediately regretted saying '_closer to home_', but Simon didn't seem to notice.

"Nope, I don't think there's anything around here that could compare to MIT." He was smiling, but I couldn't help but take his words seriously. I really couldn't compare to MIT. I started to fiddle with my cube, hoping that Simon would just resume his lesson, and drop the subject.

"Now you have to memorize this algorithm." He gestured to his whiteboard, where he had written out the algorithms we would need. "It'll move an edge piece from the top layer to the middle." I followed his instructions, and I soon had two perfect layers.

"Do you ever think about dating a girl?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.

"Romance isn't really a high priority for me right now. Maybe after college, if I find the right girl." He was just being honest, but it hurt to know that I really had no chance with him.

"Anyway, I haven't seen any girls that I'd want to ask out yet." This was too much. I wished I'd never asked him that stupid question. I stood up, a little too quickly. Then I saw Simon's confused expression.

"Oh, I just remembered, I promised Brittany I'd help her with her homework. I've got to go now, sorry. Bye." I walked out of the room, disappointed beyond all comparisons, and walked back home. There was no way he would ever fall in love with me, with his priorities set out like that. I had no chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Simon is going to be <em>really<em> confused** **now. Will Jeanette find a way to make Simon fall for her? Is he alread****y in love with her, without knowing it? Read on to find out.**

**I love getting reviews, constructive or supportive. Just tell me what you think. Should I continue this story, or is it a waste of time?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**POV: Simon**

* * *

><p>I didn't understand what had happened. Jeanette looked like she was about to start crying, and then she just walked out. It was all a bit odd. I was beginning to wonder if I'd said something wrong, perhaps I'd offended her without realizing.<p>

I walked out of my room to the living room, to find Alvin and Theodore standing up, perplexed.

"Wow, Simon, you really need to learn how to treat girls on dates," Alvin said, but his humor was overlaying confusion,  
>"What did you do?" I wished I knew.<p>

"I don't know. Maybe she really did have to help Brittany with her homework." I doubted it, since it sounded like a cheap excuse to leave. I wanted to go and talk to her, to ask her what happened, but common sense told me to leave her alone until tomorrow.

"What was the last thing you said to her?" Asked Theodore, trying to help.

"I said 'I haven't seen any girls that I'd want to ask out yet'." I was beginning to understand how that might have offended Jeanette, since she might have thought that I was referring to her. Come to think about it, she had asked me about my love life and then whether I was going to leave. It was starting to make some sense.

"Oh my God. Do you think she has a _crush_ on me?" I asked, knowing Alvin's answer before it left his mouth.

"What have I been saying for as long as I can remember? Of course she has a crush on you." I was starting to believe Alvin. It was the only logical answer.

Jeanette had a crush on me, and I told her I didn't want to date her. I didn't say it directly, but it could certainly be interpreted that way. I needed to rectify the situation, to apologize. What could I do? I couldn't suddenly ask her out, she would see right through it. i decided to just wait a day or two, and then talk to her about it, then maybe we could reach some conclusion.

"I'll just wait a while and then talk to her. I'd prefer you didn't interfere, Alvin. I have it under control." I walked back into my room to do some homework and go to sleep. I was just hoping that everything could get back to normal.

That night I lay, wondering about today's events, when a thought crossed my mind. How _did_ I feel about Jeanette? She was smart, for one thing. I could do things with her by which my brothers would be bored to tears. We certainly had a lot in common.

I was beginning to look at Jeanette differently. Could it be possible that _I_ had a crush on _her_ as well?

* * *

><p>I was in my room for most of the week-end. I sat at my computer, and studied for school, though I didn't get nearly as much done as was usual for me.<p>

I was silent for most of Monday morning, still thinking about Jeanette and the events of that strange evening. It was odd, that a change in the way I thought of Jeanette could impact my behavior. My mind was occupied throughout breakfast, and Alvin didn't take long to point it out.

"Simon, are you sleep-eating, or is your vision blocked by pink mist?" He chuckled to himself.

"Neither, I just have nothing to say." It was true, but definitely uncharacteristic.

"You don't even want to explain how the metals in our cereal explode in water?" Theodore interjected, "You usually do." I sighed.

"Only alkaline metals explode in water. The metal in the cereal is mainly sodium."

I eventually started on my journey to school, which I dreaded, in case I met Jeanette on the way. I spotted her down the street, but waited for her to turn a corner. I didn't need her to be more confused about me, and I was in a puzzling state of mind. It was a problem, since we shared a chemistry class in the morning.

Jeanette was moping about all morning, and in chemistry, we hardly exchanged a word. It was strange, and I didn't like it. I had to talk to her at lunch.

I couldn't concentrate in my middle period, and the teacher was annoyed when I didn't notice she had asked me a question. It was only a simple differentiation, and I would have been able to answer her, had I not been otherwise occupied.

At lunch, I took my share of food and sat down at a table. Jeanette also took some food, but she sat down as far away from me as was possible. I convinced myself that I should approach her, and my legs unwillingly walked towards her table.

"Hi." I began, and sat down at Jeanette's table.

"Oh, how uncharacteristically cliché." I was a bit taken aback by her immediate judgement, but I wasn't going to let it get to me. She was in a bad mood because of me, and I needed to apologize.

"How about 'greetings, fellow homo sapiens sapiens'?" She smiled slightly, which was a start, "I'm sorry about the lesson yesterday. I said some stupid things." I dived straight to the issue at hand.

"Really?" Jeanette looked up at me, with hopeful eyes.

"Yep, I didn't mean to offend you like that. I guess I was just defending myself." Jeanette blushed slightly.

"Was it that obvious that I didn't have a previous engagement?" she asked disappointedly. After a pause, she continued; "I was just being stupid. You didn't do anything. So do you still want to teach me the rest of the steps?"

"I'd love to." She smiled from ear to ear. She did look cute when she smiled. Maybe there was something between us, after all. "You can come over to my house this afternoon, and we'll start where we left off."

"I went to your house on Friday. Do you want to come to mine this time?" Jeanette proposed.

"OK, I'll come over after school." I was looking forward to it. I had an idea for something I could do to make up for what I'd said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I've been reading the reviews on the previous chapters, and it seems that the people who have read this story think that it's pretty good. I didn't expect this, I can tell you, since nothing I've written before has been commended in this way. I thank you all, and hope you keep reading, and that you like the rest of the story.<strong>

**Reviews** **are what keep me writing, so if you want to see the rest, review this chapter.** **I need to know that people are reading and enjoying my story, otherwise** **I lose incentive to continue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**POV****: Jeanette**

* * *

><p><strong>I feel obliged to<strong>** thank ****a user named 'lovingrace**' **for their continuous and supportive reviews**. **It means a lot** **to me that someone** **is actually following this story****.**

**Additionally, I am intrigued by the fact that I have yet to receive one negative review. Perhaps the internet is not as full of haters as I had previously surmised.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The school bell rang. It was time to go home, a time for which I had been waiting all afternoon. I rushed out of the classroom to meet Simon at the gate. He was standing next to the gate, holding a Rubik's cube.<p>

When Simon spotted me, he waved me over and I made my way around the maze of exiting students to reach him.

"Hello." I greeted Simon with a smile, "So, shall we go to my place?" We walked through the gate, and Simon began to speak.

"So how are you going in chemistry? Are you still having trouble?" He asked, fiddling with the cube in his hands.

"Nope, I'm going pretty well now. You really helped me understand it." He smiled to himself.

I wished he could somehow stay with me, but also go to MIT at the same time. Of course, this was impossible without some immediate and ground-breaking advances in cloning technology. It was still all I could wish for.

"So have you been practicing what I taught you last time?" Simon interrupted my thoughts.

"Actually, yes, I have. I can solve the first two layers now." I proudly stated. It was an achievement, since it took patience to learn how to solve the cube.

We walked the rest of the way to my home in silence. I sometimes looked over at Simon to try to see what he was thinking about, but I was no mind-reader. I wanted to ask him, what was on his mind, but I never plucked up the courage.

When we reached home, Brittany was already lying on her bed with her iPod, singing along. She ceased abruptly when she saw Simon and I walk through the door.

"Hey, Simon." She pulled her ear-phones out of her ears, "Jeanette didn't tell me you were coming."

"He only decided to this afternoon, and since I didn't see you, I couldn't tell you." I explained.

Presently, Eleanor walked into the room, holding a tray of cupcakes. Her expression turned apologetic when she saw Simon.

"Oh, if I'd known you were coming, I would've made a bigger batch. Sorry." She set the tray down on the table.

"That's OK, I'm not that hungry, anyway." Simon assured Eleanor, before I led him to my room.

"OK, so I guess we'll start where we left off last time." I sat down on my bead with my cube.

He proceeded to explain to me the next steps in solving my multicolored puzzle, and by the time he had to go, I had solved my cube for the first time.

"You're a quick leaner, Jean." He complemented me. I beamed back at him. "You'll be speed-cubing in no time at all."

"Thanks, Simon. I couldn't have done it without you, though." He looked doubtful.

"I think you could have worked it out yourself, if you had put your mind to it." we walked towards the front door, but Simon stopped at the doormat and turned to me.

"Jeanette, would you like to see a movie tomorrow?" He asked me. I was beyond surprise, considering his reaction to my questions the last time we were at his house. He looked sincere. I looked at him, wondering if he was even asking me on a date. After all, it wasn't unprecedented for two friends to watch a movie. I needed to find out if he was trying to ask me out, but I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Um, Simon, would it be a... date?" I started to blush, but I needed to know.

"I suppose it would be a date." He answered. I had to decide quickly. Did I want to go on a date with Simon? Yes. Was I prepared to go with him to a movie after what he had said? Yes. So what was I waiting for?

"I'd love to, Simon." I replied, finally, at which point Simon looked relieved and happy at the same time. I waved him goodbye.

"I bid you fare well, Jeanette, and look forward to tomorrow." He was quite eloquent. I smiled to him, before he started home, and I walked back inside.

"Brit, Ellie, guess what." I exclaimed, "Simon just asked me out to the movies!" I stood before them, almost jumping in place with excitement.

"Really?" Brittany seemed doubtful, but so was I when he asked me.

"That's great, Jean. I hope you have a great time." Eleanor was more optimistic.

I slept soundly and happily that night. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, the day of our first date. It would be a date to remember, I could feel it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I rose to find I had woken up early. I quietly made my way to the bathroom to get ready for school.<p>

I quickly poured some milk into a bowl with cornflakes, and sat down to eat breakfast.

"You're up early today, Jeanette." Miss Miller's voice broke the silence, "Any particular reason?" she asked.

"Nope, I just woke up early today." I replied, "But I am exited about today. This will be my first date ever. What if I screw it up? I could drop the popcorn on the ground, or fall down the cinema stairs-"

"You'll be fine, Jeanette. Just don't worry, and be calm. Everything will work out perfectly." She seemed so sure, but I dared not share her optimism. I couldn't afford complacency, especially on a day like this.

I finished breakfast and packed up my schoolbag. Finally I exited the house and began to walk towards school. By this time it was a more usual time for me to go to school, since I had killed most of the time I had by practicing the Rubik's cube.

"Jeanette!" I heard Simon's voice behind me, "Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm great, Simon. I can't wait for this afternoon, it's exciting." I smiled at him.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Simon asked me.

"Well, maybe we could watch Hugo™. Eleanor told me it's pretty good." Simon nodded and agreed.

"Well then, I can't wait." When we reached school we parted, to go to our different classes. I tried to concentrate on my schoolwork, but my mind was elsewhere for the whole day. I was getting more and more nervous, the later it became, until I was almost dreading the date. I was almost certain I would make a fool of myself in front of Simon.

Eventually, the bell rang, and I walked out of the classroom with the rest of the students. The time had finally come.

* * *

><p><strong>We're starting to taste the juicy bit now. Remember to review this story, and tell me what you think. Your reviews are the only thing keeping me going.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**If you review,  
>I'll continue.<strong>

**^ It rhymes :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**POV: Simon**

* * *

><p>I was waiting for Jeanette at the gate. I was a bit nervous about the date, but I also didn't want to appear unconfident. I still wasn't completely sure that I had a real crush on Jeanette, and not just an opportunistic attraction. I spotted Jeanette walking toward me, so I composed myself and approached her.<p>

"Ready to accompany me to the movie?" I asked, as confidently as I could manage.

"Not yet," she chuckled, "I need to go home and get changed." I didn't want her to be someone else on our date. I asked Jeanette out, because I was rapidly realizing that I had a very good friend, who I liked a lot.

"Jeanette, I want you to remember that I asked _you_ out, not America's next top model. Don't think that you need to be different for me to go on a date with you." Jeanette blushed.

"Thanks, Simon, but I still don't think these clothes are good enough." She replied, "I'll go home and change into something nicer." I wasn't going to argue with her, I just didn't want her to feel like she needed to be a supermodel for our date.

I walked her back to her house, and then made my way to mine. When I walked into the living room, Alvin was playing Xbox, and Theodore was eating a chocolate bar, watching him shoot some aliens.

"Hi, guys." I greeted them. Alvin looked up from his game and paused it.

"Yo, Si. How's it going?" I raised an eyebrow, but ignored his pseudo-gangster language.

"What would you say, if I told you I was about to go on a date with Jeanette?" Theodore stopped eating his chocolate bar, and placed his full attention upon me.

"Are you serious?" Alvin looked surprised, "How did that happen?"

"I asked her out yesterday, and she said 'yes'. It was pretty tense for a moment, and I thought she was going to say 'no', but she didn't." Alvin looked at me as though the world would start to fall away at any moment. I was confused by his reaction, but Theodore interjected;

"That's amazing, Simon, good luck." He always knew how to lighten any conversation.

"Well, I'll have a date too." Alvin suddenly exclaimed. "You'll see." Maybe he was jealous that I'd asked Jeanette out before he had dated someone himself. Alvin had always assumed that he would be the first in our family to date a girl.

"Are you saying that you're going to find a date today, just to prove that I didn't go on a date before you?" He affirmed my query, and I shook my head. I walked to my room, to find something more appropriate to wear than jeans and a short sleeved shirt. I settled on some dark tracksuit pants and a blue jacket.

I walked back to Jeanette's house some minutes later, in order to take her to the cinema. I knocked on the door, and heard a voice from inside, followed by the pattering of feet. The door opened, and Jeanette was standing in the doorway. She wore a purple dress and a dark blue coat. She had very little, if any make-up, which was good, and her hair was brushed and straightened down.

"You look amazing, Jean." She wore a cute smile, which widened at my words. "So, are you ready to go watch the movie?"

"You bet, Simon." She replied, and stepped down to me. We walked down the path together, talking about the movie.

When we finally arrived at the theater Jeanette waited at the entrance to the cinemas, and I approached a ticket seller.

"Two tickets to Hugo™, please." I requested, and I soon received them. I walked back to Jeanette.

"OK, Jean, the movie's about to start. I'll just buy some popcorn, and then we'll sit down." I told her, and promptly did so. We walked into the cinema, right as the movie was starting, and sat down in the middle.

Suddenly a girl whispered to someone next to us. Jeanette started and looked around.

"What is it, Jean?" I asked.

"Brittany? Is that you?" She answered my question with one of her own.

"Alvin, stop it, or I'm leaving." I heard the voice more clearly this time. It _was _Brittany, and Alvin must have been here as well. What were the chances of him going to the same movie at the same time as us?

"Jeanette?" Brittany spoke up, but was immediately shushed by the people around us. We were silent for a few moments, but I could see Jeanette's face fall. She didn't seem too happy about their being with us. Our date was beginning to fall apart.

"Fancy meeting you here, Simon." Alvin whispered to me, "As you can see, I have a date as well." I could tell that it was no coincidence that he was here. Jeanette didn't look comfortable, being on a date with Alvin and Brittany watching. I didn't feel too great about it myself.

Jeanette and I were silent for the rest of the movie, but Alvin was always whispering to Brittany. She seemed to be as uncomfortable as Jeanette. The date was a dismal failure, if you could call it a date at all. Alvin had really incinerated our time together.

When the credits started, Jeanette and I walked out of the cinema. We both wanted to put some distance between the volatile love/hate relationship that was going on between Alvin and Brittany. We just wanted to have a proper date, alone.

Not much was said on the way back home. We walked in silence until we reached Jeanette's house.

"Well, I guess that's it." I sighed, "I'm sorry about Alvin. He decided that it was time for him to get a date after I told him we were going out."

"It's OK, Simon, maybe another time it'll be better." I felt I should ask her out again, there and then, but this, I couldn't bring myself to do.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I walked back home and straight into my room. I finished up my homework and lay on my bed until sleep finally defeated the memories of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations of those kind reviewers. Don't forget to review this chapter, I really appreciate the reviews you people give.<strong>

**Please feel free to speak your mind, and give me suggestions for my writing. No-one is perfect, especially not me.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**POV: Jeanette**

* * *

><p><strong>I wish to take this moment to thank ChipmunksRule4ever for their supportive reviews as well. It seems like I'm getting the nice reviewers, and I can only thank everyone who keeps me writing.<strong>

* * *

><p>My eyes opened. It was time to get up. I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom in order to change into my day clothes.<p>

"Jean?" I heard Brittany's voice behind me, "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, it wasn't your fault. I didn't tell you what movie I was going to." I didn't blame her, Alvin was definitely the one who crashed the date, but I wasn't rude enough to say so out loud.

"Either way, I'm sorry about wrecking it for you. Alvin wasn't prepared to leave you and Simon, but I should have just walked off." I agreed with her assessment, but simply shrugged.

"Sorry," I said, "I have to get ready for school, Brit." I washed and changed, and did my hair up in its usual bun, and exited the premises. I wanted to talk to Simon, and maybe arrange another date.

I walked briskly to school, looking for Simon on the way. Soon, I saw the school gates before me, and entered the school grounds. My first class was chemistry, in the lab on the other side of the school, so I set off.

Chemistry dragged on for an hour. I usually enjoyed the chemistry labs, but all I could think about was Simon. He had actually asked me out, and I didn't want him to change his mind after the disaster. Talking to him was my top priority.

In maths, Simon was seated on the other side of the classroom, and all i could do was glance over at him occasionally. It was starting to become unbearable.

After what seemed like an epoch, the recess bell rang, and the class rushed out of the room. I walked over to Simon as quickly as my feet would suffer me. I reached out, and grabbed his arm. He turned to me.

"Jeanette," He began, "I want to apologize again about Alvin. It was very immature of him. I think that, deep down, Alvin's sorry too."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault-" Simon cut me off.

"It _was_ my fault, Jean. I should never have told Alvin about our date." Simon looked extremely frustrated. "I should have told him after I'd gotten home. If I hadn't told him about the date, he wouldn't have asked Brittany out to the same movie." We walked to a table to eat our snacks.

"But Simon, you can't blame yourself for Alvin's juvenility. 'We cannot hope modify that which has happened, only that which is yet to occur.' Remember?" Simon smiled at me.

"I told you that, three years ago." He remembered the time when, in a fit of rage, I had told Brittany to mind her own business (in a few more unholy syllables).

"And it's still just as meaningful now, as it was back then." He submitted, and I waited expectantly, hoping that he would ask me out on another date. I just wanted to spend some time with him, maybe at a romantic dinner, with bouquets of roses on the table, and- My thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing. The bell represented the end of recess.

"Well, any-which-way, I have physics now." Simon stood up, and I followed suit. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I tried not to look disappointed. After all, there was still the lunch break to go. He might ask me out then. I rushed to my civics class.

I couldn't stop my mind from drifting away from the constitution, and to Simon. It didn't help that the teacher was known for curing insomnia.

"Jeanette Miller!" The teacher snapped me back to reality, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your daydream." The rest of the class started laughing. I just blushed and tried my best to be small.

I got through the class, and the snickers of some of the other, more popular students, with bravery. If the world was governed by bullied children, I would have surely been presented a medal.

I took my lunch and sat down at a table to eat. I repeatedly glanced around to find Simon, until I spotted him, bringing over his lunch from the cafeteria. He strode toward me and sat down at my table.

"Hello, again, you perfect gem." My heart jumped out of its cavity, as he sat down. I smiled from ear to ear.

"I've taken your advice, and taken my advice, to move on and look to the future." I cautiously waited. "Would you like to go somewhere with me again?"

"Absolutely!" I was relieved and elated. "Where do you have in mind?"

"Where would you like to go? You can choose this one." I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

"An Italian restaurant, maybe _Valentino_? It's a bit far, but I heard their food is really good." I had heard about the restaurant from a not-unfriendly peer, who had gone with her family.

"We could get there with a cab, and have dinner there. I doubt even Alvin would go that far to ruin our date." We agreed to meet on Friday, at the intersection of our streets, where we would call a cab, and go to _Valentino_.

I was definitely excited after school. I told Brittany about the events of the day.

"Wow, Jean, that's really great." She was very happy for me, "I'm glad you worked everything out. You two are perfect for each other." I agreed, but I refrained from commenting.

"I hope it goes well, this time. I can think of a hundred things that can go wrong. What if the cab's late, or The restaurant is closed unexpectedly, or-"

"Everything's gonna be fine, Jean. Nothing will go wrong, you'll have a great time." If there was one thing Brittany could do, she could reassure people.

I slept soundly that night, knowing that in just two days, Simon would be sitting across a table from me, on a romantic date. I dreamed that our date went perfectly, and that Simon stayed with me for the rest of our lives, but, that was just a dream for now.

* * *

><p><strong>How will their second date go? Review this story, and find out.<strong>

**Thank you all, so much for reading this far. I hope I've really captivated you, and that you're not reading this to just have a laugh at my storytelling. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**POV****: Simon**

* * *

><p>I had never been as impatient for school to end, before I asked Jeanette out again, as this. I just couldn't wait for the evening. It was just so exciting, even more so than the first. I hoped everything went alright.<p>

There were two hours until school ended, and then two more until I would meet Jeanette. She _was _very cute, and almost as smart as me. She was less nerdy than me, as well. We might have a chance together. I certainly enjoyed Jeanette's company. I was almost certain that what I felt was a crush.

I looked up at the teacher, who was droning out his lesson in one unending monotonous tone. I looked through the window to my left, wondering why time moves slower in anticipation. It didn't seem to make any sense, while I could accept Einstein's General Relativity, I couldn't think of any reason for time to seem slower or faster in accordance with your mood.

I continued to think about Jeanette, and the date. I had to make sure I had enough money for the cab and the food, otherwise I'd have to ask Jeanette to help me pay, and that wouldn't be pretty. I reached down to my pocket to make sure my wallet was inside, to find the familiar shape of my phone. It was sitting on top of my wallet, so that if someone picked my pocket, they would only have my phone, and not my money and various cards.

The sun was moving to the west, inch by inch. It was almost unbearable. The class was eventually dismissed, but I still had one more to go.

* * *

><p>The bell had rung, to indicate to the students that they should leave school, and I walked out of the gates with great impatience. I spotted Jeanette walking along the path, so I caught up.<p>

"I can't wait for this evening." I told her, "It's going to be great."

"I hope the cab's not late." Jeanette looked worried, "I don't want this date to turn out like last time."

"You have nothing to worry about, Jean. It's going to work out just fine." I reassured her. Jeanette smiled and giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Nothing." Jeanette dismissed. I gave her a curious look, "I was just picturing you and I eating the same strand of spaghetti." She paused, "It made sense in my head."

We reached the intersection that joined our streets, and parted ways, and I started down the path home. I was deciding whether a suit was too formal, when Alvin put his hand on my shoulder.

"Simon!" He yelled in my ear at the top of his voice, "Wanna play Halo with me? Theodore isn't that good."

"Unfortunately, Alvin, I'm going on another date with Jeanette, and this time, with no interruptions." I walked into the house.

"Come on, I didn't mean any harm. Just let it go." He sounded as sincere as was possible, for someone of his stubbornness. I wanted to stay angry at him, but it was no use, I couldn't help but forgive him. He was my brother, after all.

I decided that a suit would be appropriate, so I found one in the closet, and put it on. It was starting, and I couldn't wait to eat dinner with Jeanette.

"Special occasion no-one told me about?" Dave saw my suit.

"I'm going to have dinner with Jeanette, I was sure I told you." I paused, but continued, "I guess I was just too preoccupied to say anything." I had been thinking about the date ever since I asked her out. I could have forgotten to say anything to anyone.

"I hope it goes well for you." He said, "I can see you want to get moving, so I won't hold you here." I started walking to the door, when Theodore stopped me.

"Simon, I could use your help some time." I waited for him to explain, but he remained silent.

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"You're in a hurry, I'll tell you later." He walked to the kitchen, and I resumed walking on my previous course.

Shortly, I reached the intersection, to meet Jeanette. I was a few minutes early, so I waited for her by a tree. It felt like ages before I finally saw a familiar figure walking up the path. I stood up and moved towards her.

"Hello, Jeanette." I greeted her warmly. She looked stunning, with her hair down and wearing a purple dress. "You look amazing." I told her.

"Thank you, Simon." she smiled to me, and we sat by the tree. I got out my cell phone, and dialed the number of the cab company.

"I'll just call a cab, and then we'll be off in no time." The phone rang a few times, before a voice spoke on the other side;

"Hello, you have reached Yellow Cab Co. How may I help you?" He was unusually polite, compared to most call centers.

I gave him our location, and there was a pause on the other side.

"Thank you, your cab will arrive shortly." He said, and hung up.

"All we have to do now is wait." I stated, "So, how are you going with the Rubik's cube?"

"Oh, I'm improving." She replied, "I still need to refer to the pages you gave me, though."

"Don't worry, Jean, you'll be speed-cubing before you know it." She blushed, something she did more often than was the norm in our peer group.

"I'll never be as good as you, Simon. You're so smart." I smiled at the compliment, but I knew I had to return it before I seemed too immodest.

"That's assuming that the gradient of my improvement is greater than, or equal to yours." I replied, "What if your improvement follows an exponential rise?"

"My point remains; you're so smart." I did consider myself above average, but I felt like she was giving herself a lack of credit.

"Your smart too, Jean. I'm just more of a nerd, that's all." Jeanette giggled. Our eyes met for an extended moment, but our trance was interrupted by a car pulling up beside us.

"This will be us." We stood up and walked to the cab, the door of which opened.

"Are you the kids who ordered a set of wheels?" I nodded, and we stepped into the back seats.

"Could you take us to the Italian restaurant; 'Valentino'?" I ventured. The driver nodded, and revved the engine. The cab moved off. I was feeling a bit nervous; we were on our way now.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took me longer than usual to write, and it stretched a <em>lot<em> more than I had expected, so I decided to split the date into two parts. If you want to see how the date goes, review. Your reviews are like a perpetual motion machine; there's no limit** **to the supply (good or bad)**** and the more I get, the more I feel like writing.**

**Since the Easter holidays** **are going on, I might have time to update through the week, but only if I get reviews.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed it so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap****ter 10**

**POV: Jeanette**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been a real pain to write twice, due to some technical difficulties.<strong> **I wrote the whole chapter differently, and it was difficult to start again****, but I think it turned out much better than it did the first time.**

* * *

><p>I looked over at Simon, and smiled. He looked very handsome in his suit. It felt very formal, and I was really looking forward to dinner. The cab driver was being quiet in the front seat, which was good.<p>

Simon and I could have a future, I could feel it. I wanted for him to stay with me forever, but I had some competition. It wasn't the kind of competition that most girls have, I was competing with Simon's dreams. I couldn't help but feel guilty, that if Simon chose to stay in Las Angales, he would be giving up on going to MIT.

I shook my head slightly and decided to focus on the night. Nothing else would intrude on our date together, this time.

The cab driver pulled up at the restaurant and turned to Simon.

"That will be forty-five dollars, sir." Simon pulled his wallet out of his pocket and paid the driver. We stepped out onto the sidewalk and walked to the doors of _Valentino._

"Alright, here we go." Simon looked at me, "Are you ready?"

"You bet." I said, excitedly. We opened the doors and walked inside. A waiter came to greet us.

"Welcome to _Valentino_. You wish to be seated?" He asked, and without waiting for an answer, lead us to an empty table.

"Your menus," He gestured to the sheets on our table, "May I recommend the spaghetti bolognese, it is the best in the country." The waiter smiled and receded after a moment of silence.

"What will you have, Jeanette?" Simon asked me.

"Hmm, let's see," I skimmed through the menu, looking for something I hadn't tried before, "Ooh, I think I'll have the lasagne and ciabatta." I looked up at Simon, "How about you?"

Simon seemed thoughtful, then spoke.

"I'll have the spaghetti bolognese about which he was talking, since it is the 'best in the country'" He placed his menu on the table and signaled to a waiter.

"Si?" the waiter strode over to us, "How may I help you"

"We've decided our orders." Simon replied.

"I'd like the lasagne and ciabatta." I turned to Simon.

"And I'll have the spaghetti bolognese." The waiter jotted down the orders on a note, and looked up.

"Is that all, any drinks?" He paused.

"I'll have a glass of water, please." I requested.

"I'm fine, thanks." Simon shrugged slightly. The waiter left us and moved off.

"So it's just the two of us, now." Simon smiled, "How has school been for you lately?" he asked.

"I've been doing a lot better since you helped me out." I looked down at the table, "Some teachers just don't seem to care how well students actually know their material."

"Well, I care." My heart jumped, and I looked up at him. Our eyes met for a few seconds, perhaps ten. Then, Simon snapped his eyes away, and when I followed his gaze, I saw the waiter standing a few feet away. How long had he been waiting?

"Apologies for startling you, but your meals will arrive shortly." He left promptly, presumably to attend to other customers.

"So, how has school been for you?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"It's been okay, but I've been getting copious amounts of homework." Simon sighed, "The different teachers act like I'm only doing their subject, and assign work to me accordingly."

"Darn teachers." I put on a pouting face. There was a pause, and then we both started laughing.

"Oh, were only the education system redesigned, the economy would benefit so much." Simon calmed down slightly, "If I were president, I would pass a law; 'No more than forty hours shall be spent on school (or accompanying homework) in one week without the direct consent of the student.'"

"Simon for president!" I was still giggling when the waiter walked over to us with our food.

"One lasagne with ciabatta," He placed our dishes on the table, "and one spaghetti bolognese. Buon appetito." He carefully placed our utensils on the table and left us to ourselves.

I started to eat my lasagne, which I found quite likable. I saw that Simon was enjoying his food equally. I ripped some of the ciabatta from the main stick and dipped it in the tomato sauce.

"Do you know why the bread absorbs so much of the sauce, Jean?" He asked. I did know, so, with the risk of sounding nerdy, I replied.

"Yes, actually. The yeast cells used in the baking process excrete carbon dioxide, which creates small holes inside the bread." I explained, "The sauce gets trapped inside them, as the bread is dragged around in them." I smiled proudly.

"Correct, for a million dollars!" Simon exclaimed, "She'll be going home with a nice sum of cash tonight." We chuckled at Simon's impersonation of a quiz show announcer, after which we continued eating.

"Were it so simple." I sighed wistfully. If I had a million dollars, I could buy a house in Massachusetts _and_ pay to go to MIT with Simon. If I had a million dollars.

"Do you want to try some of my bolognese?" Simon asked me, "It's actually pretty good." I smiled an affirmation and he rolled some spaghetti onto his fork, which he placed into my mouth. I swallowed and giggled.

"Thanks, Simon. It is pretty good." I tried to feed Simon some of my lasagne, half of which fell off my fork. Luckily, he caught the chunk before it could make a mess. I blushed, bright red.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I squealed.

"Don't worry, no lasagne was harmed during the production of this film." Simon grinned. We both started laughing again, while Simon made his way to the nearest waste bin, and deposited the said lasagne in the hole. He returned to his seat and wiped the remaining sauce on a napkin.

"You have such quick reflexes." I said, "If it weren't for you, the cleaners would have had to wiped it off the floor."

"It's okay, Jean, forget about it." Simon shrugged my clumsiness off.

* * *

><p>The evening was drawing to a close, and Simon and I were finished eating. We exited the restaurant and sat down on the edge of sidewalk, and Simon ordered another cab to take us home.<p>

"I think it went well, don't you?" Simon turned to me.

"Yep, I enjoyed every second." I replied, "Well maybe not the part where I dropped the lasagne on you."

"Well, I think it was wonderful, Jean." He responded, "I wouldn't change a thing."

Our eyes met once more, and we gazed at one another, until I began to shiver. I hadn't realized just how cold it had become outside.

"You're cold." Simon stated, and moved closer to me. He unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around the two of us. I stopped shivering, and leaned my head on Simon's shoulder. We sat and waited until the cab arrived and we entered it, as quickly as possible.

All the way home we sat in a contented silence, thinking about the events of the evening, and I knew, at that moment, that I had really fallen in love with Simon Seville.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... Thi<strong>**s chapter was a lot fluffier than the previous ones. So what do you think? Do you think it flows realistically? I don't usually get this far with girls, so from here on, the story can't be constructed from previous experiences. ;)**

**Review, please, and let me know what you think of the story.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**POV: Simon**

* * *

><p><strong>I was pleasantly surprised, on the morning of writing this, to find quite a few reviews on my story, so I couldn't help but start writing this chapter. Enjoy. :)<br>**

* * *

><p>I was finally certain of my feelings for Jeanette. Our date was amazing, and I was again going to ask her out, soon. I had never truly cared about someone as much as I did Jeanette. I was, for the first time, mostly disinterested in my short term education, which was slightly worrying, but I had someone else, and I had never been happier.<p>

It was the middle of the day, but all I could think of was spending time with Jeanette. I was trying to think of somewhere where we could go for our second date (I don't consider our first outing to be a date), when it occurred to me that we could watch a movie at home in private. It might work, and the worst she could do was say 'no'. I decided it was worth a try.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jean?" I began, "Do you want to come over and watch a movie at my house?" She looked happy enough.<p>

"Okay, Simon, when should I come?" She replied.

"How about this afternoon?" I suggested, "I can walk you home after school." Jeanette agreed and we continued eating lunch. Soon the bell rang, and I sighed.

"Well, I'll see you after school, then." We parted and started walking to our respective classes. I looked over my shoulder to find Jeanette looking back at me. She blushed slightly and turned back. I chuckled for a moment before continuing.

School seemed even slower than usual, a direct result of my preoccupation. Love is a curse as well as a blessing. The clock's hands moved so slowly that I was certain that I would exit the classroom with a long white beard, but, of course, the bell rang eventually. I walked out of the classroom with great speed, hoping to find Jeanette quickly, and start home.

I spotted Jeanette walking from her last class, and approached her.

"Okay, Jeanette." I greeted, "Are you ready to come to my house?"

"Yep, I can't wait." She replied, "What movie are we watching?"

"Why don't you decide, Jean?" I soon regretted this, as Jeanette had a somewhat divergent taste in movies, when compared with mine.

"What about '_The Little Mermaid_'?" I cringed at my mistake. I didn't want to start an argument, so I just gave in and agreed.

We walked down the street and entered my house. Theodore was home early, and stood up when I entered.

"Simon, could you help-" He cut himself off after seeing Jeanette at my side. "Never mind, it can wait." He went back to the sofa and sat before the TV. Something was bothering him, about which he clearly didn't want to enlighten our guest. Jeanette and I looked at each other, confused, but I shrugged it off and led her to my room.

I sighed, "Alright, _'The Little Mermaid_'." I reached into our DVD collection, and found the corresponding box. I inserted the disc into my DVD player, and we sat on my bed and observed as the story unfolded, ever so slowly.

Let it suffice to say that I survived the movie, and that it felt like ages were passing by us, but they were ages passed with my arm around Jeanette, and her head on my shoulder. Although I couldn't recall most of events described in the film, I could certainly recall Jeanette's look of contentment, throughout the movie, and for this, I would do almost anything.

When the movie was finally over, I stretched my limbs and removed the disc from the player. I knew one thing; I would be deciding the next movie we watched.

"Thanks, Simon, it was great." Jeanette spoke, "Maybe sometime we can watch '_The Little Mermaid II_'."

"Peradventure we could watch a different one next time." I said, trying to be as polite as possible. I didn't want her to feel like I didn't enjoy the movie, even though this was the case.

"Maybe." Jeanette replied, "Well, I guess I should be getting home now. I'll get some homework done before dinner." I opened my bedroom door and we walked to the entryway.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye, Simon." Jeanette replied and walked outside. I waited until she was out of sight, before closing the door and walking back to my room to do my homework.

"Simon?" Theodore's voice broke the silence that had fallen on the house. It was only then that I noticed Alvin's absence. He hadn't returned from school. It was just like him to stay out without telling anybody.

"I need your advice, about... something." Theodore seemed uncomfortable, so I sat down on the sofa beside him.

"What is it, Theo?" I inquired.

"Well, you know how you've been going places with Jeanette?" I was starting to see what Theodore wanted, "Well, what if I wanted to go somewhere with someone?" Theodore was choosing his words carefully.

"Well, Theo, I don't really know why Jeanette likes me, but I do know that if you want to ask someone out, you should just ask." I replied, "The worst thing that could happen, is that they would say 'no', and I have a feeling that Eleanor will say yes if you ask her." Theodore's head snapped up.

"I didn't say anything about Eleanor." He became defensive.

"Okay, if so you say." I shrugged and walked to my room again.

Soon, Dave arrived home from work, and, eventually, Alvin returned from a (most likely exaggerated) date with Brittany. Day turned to night, and before long, I was lying in bed, trying to sleep.

I found, after some hours of tossing and turning, that sleep would not come, until suddenly, I heard noises coming from the living room. At first, I thought it would be Alvin or Dave, getting a snack or going to the bathroom, but upon listening more carefully, I could hear whispers and movements that I could not conform to any of my previous explanations.

I decided to investigate, and tip-toed out of bed to observe the happenings. What I saw was terrifying; two masked figures were moving a large box, which I assumed to be our television. I lifted a baseball bat from the corner in which it was lodged, and raised it above my head.

I charged one of the figures and struck him on the head with the bat, before turning to the second, only to find a large fist in front of my face. I felt the television fall on my right foot, and smash, before a ringing pain in my head overwhelmed me, and I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Those of you who are reading this on the day in which I wrote this will have to wait a week to find out what happens. XD<strong>

**I feel evil. Mwahahaha!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**** as much as the fluff-ball that is chapter 10, but either way, remember to review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Also, do you think**** the story plays out believably so far? After reading the whole thing in one sitting, I'm considering changing a few things, but I'd like a second opinion (and perhaps a third, fourth and fifth as well). Review! Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**POV: Jeanette**

* * *

><p><strong>It might be a good idea to refresh your memory of the previous events, by reading the last chapter again, if you have waited some time to read this chapter. Otherwise, Continue.<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the shrill sound of my alarm, signifying the beginning of my day. I got up, drowsily, and walked towards the I had finished washing and brushing my teeth, I made my way to the kitchen to get breakfast. I picked up a bowl of cornflakes which was sitting next to the stove. Evidently Eleanor had been busy.<p>

I had started eating, when I was suddenly interrupted by Miss Miller.

"You'll never guess what has happened!" Miss Miller said in a worried tone. Presently, Brittany and Eleanor entered the room.

"What is it?" Brittany asked. I felt like the news weren't good.

"There's been a burglary!" Miss Miller exclaimed, "At the Seville's." Eleanor and I gasped.

"Oh no, was anyone hurt?" I asked, shuddering at the thought that had appeared in my mind.

"Simon is in hospital, but Dave says his condition isn't too bad." My heart stopped. I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Simon? Oh no!" I turned to Miss Miller, "Can I go see him?" Miss Miller looked at me, and smiled comfortingly.

"Simon will be fine, and he'll still be there in the afternoon." She said softly, "I'll take you to the hospital after school." I felt like screaming, but it would be no use. I just wanted to see Simon, and comfort him in his time of need. Miss Miller's face told me that there was no use pleading with her, so I reluctantly resumed eating my breakfast.

I walked to school as fast as I could. It made no difference, but speeding made it feel as though I was moving through my day faster. Of course, this was little consolation. I wasn't going to be able to concentrate in school. There was no point in going there, I just kept picturing Simon in pain. It was unbearable.

I arrived at school, and remained silent for most of the day. I winced when Simon's name was called on the role, with no reply. It was unfair, I should have been allowed to see Simon as soon as I had heard of his misfortune.

I watched the clock on the wall move from minute to minute, trying to speed it up with my willpower, to no avail. It was times like this, when I wished I had a friend to whom I could complain about my misery. That freind was usually Simon, but now I didn't even have him.

I paced up and down the schoolyard after I had eaten my lunch at relativistic speeds. Today was the longest day I had ever experienced.

I almost didn't believe my ears when I heard the school bell ring, but I was out the door like a lightning bolt. I almost ran down my street, turning at the entrance to my house. I placed my schoolbag on the floor in my room before proceeding to find Miss Miller.

"Miss Miller?" I queried the house, which promptly replied.

"Kitchen, dear." I followed her voice, "You're home early, Jeanette."

"Don't you remember?" I was slightly offended, "You promised you would take me to the hospital after school."

"I remember, and I'll take you, in a minute." She placed the last plate in its drawer, before taking me outside to the car. We got in, and Miss Miller started the engine. We drove onto the road and started on the journey to the hospital.

When we arrived, I exited the car and walked to the entrance. When I approached the woman who was sitting at a desk in the lobby, she greeted me cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, madam," She looked up from her computer, "How may I help you?"

"I've come to see Simon Seville, could you direct me to his room?" The woman pressed some buttons on her keyboard before pointing to my left.

"Down the hall, turn left, and you'll find room number eleven." I thanked her, and followed her directions. Before long, I had found Simon's room.

I opened the door, and looked around. I saw a familiar figure, lying on a bed in a corner of the small, square room. Simon had his eyes closed, so I walked in quietly. Upon closer inspection, it became apparent that he was sleeping, so I sat down in a chair beside the bed, which made a loud creak. Simon started and opened his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, apologetically, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Jeanette?" Simon's eyes blinked and focused. "Boy, I'm glad to see you. The nurses don't compare to a familiar face." He continued, "I've been bored out of my brain here, since I was brought here unconsciously and couldn't bring my Rubik's cube."

"Oh no, what happened?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Well, I was trying to sleep, when I heard noises coming from the room adjacent to mine." Simon explained, "When I checked what was happening, I found some men moving our old TV, which turned out to be a cathode ray tube one, in fact. I grabbed a baseball bat and knocked one unconscious, but the other knocked me to the ground and dropped the TV on my leg." He paused and looked around the room, "The next thing I knew, I was in this room with six stitches in my leg."

"Oh, that's terrible." I moved my chair closer to the bed.

"Apparently," He went on, "Dave heard the TV and I hit the ground, and called the police, and the culprits were brought to justice."

"Did they return the stolen property?" I asked, hoping that Simon's family hadn't suffered any losses.

"Well, apart from our old TV, most of which was deposited in my leg, nothing was damaged or stolen." He was being extremely brave, I would have gone into shock if something like that had happened to me.

"So what did you do today?" Simon asked me.

"I mainly waited to come here, since Miss Miller made me go to school." I replied, "I couldn't concentrate, though. It was pointless."

"Well, I'm glad you came, anyway." Simon smiled.

"So, what did the doctors say?" I asked, "Are you going to have to stay here?"

"I need to stay here for a few more days yet, and after that I won't be able to walk much on my leg." Simon reiterated, "Apart from some glass and plastic wounds, I'm fine."

"I hate those evil people, who think they can just march into a house and take people's things." I pouted, "It's not fair on the innocent people who have to stop them. You didn't deserve what happened to you." I crossed my arms.

"_I_ shouldn't have tried to knock those people out." Simon interjected, "I should have just called the police." I was surprised.

"Even so, you were brave enough to take on two big burly men-"

"And lost." he finished, "It was stupid of me."

"Stop acting like it's your fault, when the burglars are the ones in the wrong." Simon submitted, and looked at the various gaps in the paint on the walls.

"I'm so bored here, I might actually repaint that." Simon changed the subject.

"You should just rest, or read something." I brought a book from the twilight saga to Simon's attention, "How about this?"

Simon raised an eyebrow, "I'll pass."

An idea popped into my head, "Simon, I'll be right back." I walked out of the room, and down the corridor, to the lobby.

"Oh, madam," The woman addressed me, "Your mother told me to tell you that you should call her on her when you want to go home." I nodded and thanked her before pulling out my cell phone and calling home.

"Hello? Miss Miller, when you come to get me, could you please bring my Rubik's cube with you?" Miss Miller sounded slightly confused.

"Why do you need that?" She asked.

"For Simon, he's really bored here." I replied, "Thanks, Miss miller."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll bring it." I said goodbye, and returned to Simon's room.

I sat down next to Simon on the bead, "Miss Miller will be bringing you my Rubik's cube when she picks me up, so you won't be so bored." Simon smiled from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Jean." He replied, "You're the nicest person I've ever met, you know that?" I smiled and blushed.

We sat next to each other for some time, Simon wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We listened to the people who walked past the door, trying to figure out what their occupations were, according to what they were saying. The minutes blended together, and before long, we were both sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope this chapter has lived up to your expectations, and that your expectations were high. Please review, and tell me your thoughts on my story.<strong>

**Also, I am intrigued by the pattern in the number of visitors to my story. The first chapters are as expected; the number of visitors drops steadily, but then suddenly there are more visits on later chapters. Does this mean people are skipping ahead? It seems odd that someone who didn't read chapter 4 would read chapter 5.**

**Anyway, I hope you review this chapter, honestly.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**POV: Simon**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of fifty different people, there isn't one new review? I guess my readers do have lives, after all. ;)<strong>

**Oh well, I hope the lack of reviews isn't a reflection of a loss of interest. Read on.**

* * *

><p>I awoke to the smell of a hospital, and recalled the events of the previous day. It wasn't a dream, I still had stitches in my leg, and no chance of going home for days.<p>

I looked down to my shoulder to find Jeanette, with her head resting on me, snoring slightly. She was so cute when she was asleep. I smiled to myself.

I looked over at the clock that sat on the bedside table, to find a Rubik's cube resting beside it. It was six in the morning, I had slept for much of the previous day, so I wasn't tired. I didn't want to awaken Jeanette, since she hadn't slept through the day. I could see this was going to be a long day. I sighed.

Jeanette seemed to hear me, or feel my lungs contract, and turned over. Unfortunately, there was no more bed where she ended up. I grabbed her arm to keep her from falling on her head, but she had already fallen. There was a thud as her rear end landed on the floor.

"Ow!" Jeanette exclaimed. She opened her eyes, pushed her glasses up her nose, and looked around, disoriented. "Huh?" Jeanette was confused.

"Good morning, Jean." I chuckled, "I hope you don't usually fall out of bed in the morning." Jeanette started to remember what had happened.

"Gosh, did I fall asleep?" She gasped, "How long have I been here?"

"All night." I replied.

"Oh, I've got to get to school!" She exclaimed, and looked over at the clock. "Oh good, it's still early." She sighed with relief. "I don't want to leave you all alone, though."

"It's okay, Jean," I assured her, "Just go to school, and maybe you can tell me what homework we have in the subjects that we share. Anyway, your mother brought your Rubik's cube here, I'll be fine."

"Alright, fine, I'll go to school." Jeanette reluctantly surrendered. She stood up.

"See you later." I said.

"Bye, Simon." She said, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She walked out of the room.

"So, it's just you and me." I said to Jeanette's Rubik's cube. I chuckled to myself.

I don't think there is anything more boring than staying in a hospital, alone. The only thing to look forward to was the next meal, and the meals weren't exactly gourmet. I wished I could just hibernate, and rise after my stitches could be taken out, and I could go home.

Eventually, the clock ticked over to the fourth hour, and I heard someone outside the door to my room. The door opened, to reveal the best thing for which I could have, and did, hope; Jeanette.

"Hello, Simon." She said, and walked over to me. I motioned to her to sit down, and she complied. I shifted to give her room on the bed.

"Hello, Jeanette." I replied, "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." She smiled.

"I brought your physics and chemistry homework," She handed me some papers, "And Theodore gave me your laptop to give to you, so you have more to do."

"Oh, thank you so much, Jeanette." I grinned, "YouTube will be my friend while you're gone." Jeanette giggled.

"I don't have anyone with whom to talk without you, now." Jeanette sighed, "I wish Brit and Ellie were doing some of my subjects, but I guess they have their own interests."

"Don't worry, If you try, you'll find someone to talk to. I'm sure there are others like you at school." I had seen quite a few quiet girls in Jeanette's classes. She just rarely initiated any social encounters.

"Maybe, but I still prefer you." I grinned at her.

"I prefer you too." We both laughed.

* * *

><p>My stay at the hospital was broken up by frequent visits from Jeanette. Dave, Alvin and Theodore also visited when Dave wasn't working. I wish to impart the understanding of my boredom upon the reader, and not the feeling of boredom, so I will spare the reader the details. Suffice it to say that it was not an experience which I would willingly repeat.<p>

That being said, one good thing came out of the fiasco; Jeanette and I spent a great deal of time together, and that was worth almost anything.

My stitches were finally removed, after days of inaction. I was definitely relieved when I could come home, and when I did, even Alvin was uncharacteristically sympathetic. It was as though I had emerged victorious from a great battle, when in fact, the only battle I had fought in was with the clock. It was difficult to return to my previous routine, after lying in bed for so long, but I knew it would only get harder if I put it off.

I finally regained my full strength after a week of exercise, and my life was starting to get get back to normal. It was almost time for my end of year exams, and I was confident that I could do well, after all, I had no trouble understanding most of the things that were taught this year, but I was always sure not to trade confidence for complacency.

When the first exams were only a week away, Jeanette and I were eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"I hope I do well, Simon." Jeanette looked worried. "What if I get everything wrong?"

"You'll do fine, Jean." I replied, "Just review everything that they taught this year, and you'll have no problem."

"But I'll freak out when the exam starts, I always do."

"And you always do well." I smiled reassuringly, "You need to calm down."

"What about you?" Jeanette asked, "Aren't you worried that you won't know the material?"

"Everybody who cares about their future worries about how well they'll do in exams. If you stay calm, you won't have any problem, but if you keep stressing yourself, it will have a detrimental effect on your results." I said.

"I guess your right, Simon." Jeanette sighed.

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch break. At this point, there really wasn't much work to be done, we were only at school to extend our record.

"Come on, we've got to get to physics." We made our way to the lab, for which the teacher was late.

"Great. An empty lab." I looked around the room. Most of the students had stayed home. "Well, I suppose we just have to wait."

We sat down in our usual seats, at the back of the room, where we could see the rest of the students, when they were present.

We waited, for some time, before giving up. The teacher himself had probably stayed home. We decided to go home, as there was little point in our staying at school.

* * *

><p>I studied everything I could find, for hours, to make sure I was ready. When the first examination day finally arrived, I was feeling confident that I could pass any test.<p>

"Good luck, Simon." Jeanette smiled as best she could.

"I'd wish you luck as well, if you needed it." I replied, trying to increase her confidence, something which rarely worked.

We walked into the room, which smelled like sharpened pencils and new paper. I sat down, separate to Jeanette, by order of the math teacher. The clock ticked quietly on the wall and the whole room fell silent. I started to answer the questions. They were much easier than I had expected. When the time was up, I had long been finished.

"Those questions were easy!" Jeanette exclaimed as we walked out of the room, "I might just get a good score after all." I was glad that she was becoming less stressed.

"I know." I grinned, "MIT is within my reach, I can feel it." Jeanette's smile disappeared, "What happened?" I inquired.

"Nothing." Jeanette turned away, "I just don't know what I'll do when you're gone." I suddenly realized that, without me, Jeanette really had no one. Furthermore, without her, I had almost no one either. I had been so focused on the good qualities of an MIT education, that I had unconsciously ignored the fact that Jeanette would not be coming with me.

I suddenly had a reason to stay here, and a strong one, at that. This was not part of my plan for my future. I never expected to have to decide between an education and Jeanette!

I lay awake that night, trying to decide what to do. I couldn't give up on this opportunity, and I couldn't give up on Jeanette, but I couldn't have them both. Thank god this dilemma wasn't on the exam.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review, and tell me your thoughts. It means a lot to me, and it lets me know if my story is being enjoyed or not. Otherwise you have me at a disadvantage. I guess I have you at a disadvantage too, considering that I know how this story is going to end. :)<strong>

**Once again, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**POV: Jeanette  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The words to describe my nervousness do not exist in the English language. My physics examination was tomorrow. I had studied for hours, perhaps even days, to be sure of myself, but it didn't work; I was still just as worried.<p>

Simon helped a lot, but I knew that he would be leaving soon. It was extremely selfish of me, but I almost wished he would fail his exams. If he didn't have a good enough mark, he wouldn't go to Massachusetts. But I was better than that, and I wasn't going to forget my morals as soon as a situation arose to test them.

I decided I would just make the most of the time that was left. I would spend every minute of every day with Simon. We could stay with each other for as long as possible. Somehow this didn't comprise great consolation.

I wanted Simon to stay, but I wanted him to go. It was impossible to understand, and my brain was going crazy. I needed to go with him; it was the only perfect solution, but for one small fact: I couldn't afford to fly to Massachusetts and go to MIT.

My thoughts were interrupted by Eleanor.

"Dinner's ready, Jean." Her head poked around the door to my bedroom. She looked even more bubbly than usual.

"Thanks, Ellie." I walked to the dining room to eat.

Brittan and Miss Miller were already seated, waiting for me. It was usually for Brittany that we were waiting. I sat and started eating without saying a word.

"So what's new with my girls? Anything interesting happening?" Miss Miller smiled kindly at the three of us.

"Well, I have some news." Eleanor grinned, "Theodore and I are going to eat dinner at a restaurant." Brittany played with her food uncomfortably.

"That's great, Ellie!" I exclaimed, "So when's your date?" I asked.

"On Saturday. I can't wait." I knew exactly how she felt. I could use a distraction from my problems, so I continued the line of conversation.

"Well, I'm happy for you." I told her, "I'm sure you'll have an amazing time."

"How about you Brittany?" Miss Miller looked over at Brittany.

"Alvin is such an egotistical dimwit." Brittany pouted, "I can't believe he told _me_ I should change my hairstyle!"

"He's not that bad, Brit." Eleanor interjected, "He just does stupid things sometimes."

"He's not bad to you guys." Brittany looked at Eleanor, "I don't get why he's so mean to me."

"It's only because he likes you." I entered the conversation.

"Then he has a strange way of showing it." Brittany resumed eating dinner. Miss Miller saw her chance to change the subject.

"So what's been happening in the life of Jeanette Miller?" She turned to me.

"Well, I have an exam tomorrow." I told Miss Miller, "So does Simon. If he gets a high score on this one, he gets to go to MIT." I tried my best to look happy, but my best was somewhere between forlorn and depressed.

"Oh, that's good." Miss Miller looked at me, worried about my mood, no doubt, "So why the long face?"

"Simon will probably be leaving soon." I said, trying to stay calm. The thought of being alone again was definitely not appealing. Before I met Simon, I was happiest when left alone to read and learn. Now, reading a book without Simon was like eating bread without butter. No matter how enthralling the story, there was always an empty void beside me, in the shape of Simon. I told myself I should be happy for him. After all, he would be happy. Wasn't that enough? Not when we were apart.

"Oh." Miss Miller said simply, she seemed not to have anything else to say.

I finished my dinner and went back to my room. I picked up my phone and typed a message for Simon:

_Hello Simon. Can I come to your house?_

My finger hovered over the 'send' button, before moving to 'discard' instead. I would just wait until morning. It would be like practicing for Simon's absence.

This wasn't really a good reason, I just wasn't sure I should intrude on him. He would probably be eating his dinner. Still, I found it almost unbearable to know that he was leaving. I loved him, and I didn't want him to go. I needed him.

I eventually went to bed, and tried to get enough sleep for the exam. I couldn't stop thinking about Simon. It was slightly scary, that falling in love with Simon had changed me so much; before Simon, the exam would have been the only thing on my mind. My nightmare used to be failing. Now it was the day Simon would leave.

I barely slept that night, but after some time, my eyes closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>The next day was the day of my exam. I had to get to school and find Simon. I stood up and strode to the bathroom. I washed as quickly as I could, and made my way to the kitchen. I microwaved some porridge and gulped it down spoonful by spoonful. It was a hectic day already.<p>

I said goodbye to Miss Miller on my way out the door, before walking toward school.

I sat my exam on time, as nervously as was expected. This one was much harder than the first. I could only cling on to the hope that I would pass well.

Simon seemed different when I met him that day. He was more restrained, as though something were bothering him. He denied this when I asked him, but I knew him too well.

I decided it was probably something related to the exam, perhaps he had done badly. I hung on to this wishful thought, but knew that the probability was small.

* * *

><p>The next exams were equally difficult. Simon was sure that he would do well. I could tell. He was trying to distance me from him, because he was leaving. I couldn't blame him, but I wanted to spend all of our time together. Even if he left, I would wait. There weren't exactly hundreds of boys hanging off of me. If only I weren't so shy, I would have just explained this to him, but I couldn't say it.<p>

I couldn't stand it any longer. I was alone, one, in the world. Simon was the electron to my proton, the second person in my universe. I decided to go home with him, and study with him.

"Simon? Can I study for the next exam with you?" I asked him, hoping his answer would be the same one he would give when I used to ask him.

"Okay, Jean." He smiled, "If you want, I'd be glad to have you over." I knew he was trying to protect me, but I couldn't be alone again, not until it was necessary.

We walked back to his home, hand in hand, the only way I ever wished us to go anywhere again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Believable? Interesting? Boring? Be honest, I usually don't write chapters primarily inside the head of a character, so I don't know if it's any good.<strong>

**Please review, and tell me what you think of the story so far as a whole.  
><strong>

**I recently had a birthday party. We watched the three Chipmunk movies one after the other, and we ate cake. We even sat at my computer and wrote this chapter. Can you guess how many people came? You probably can, if you read my profile. In short, when it came time to open presents, I didn't get many, so how about you wonderful readers give me some presents instead, in the form of reviews. :) Don't feel guilty if you don't review, though, I'm quite used to these kinds of parties. It's what I get for being a chipmunk fan, I guess.  
><strong>

**But I have digressed.  
><strong>

**One last thank you to those who have followed my story and supported me from the beginning.  
><strong>

**This is not the end of the story!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**POV: Simon**

* * *

><p>It was almost over. There was only one more exam remaining before the end of the year. I was now certainly going to MIT. I had decided that, although it hurt deeply, I had to move on. I was leaving soon, and Jeanette wasn't coming. I wasn't prepared to sacrifice the opportunity for which I had been waiting for my entire life.<p>

My problem was that, although I had decided that I would go, I still loved Jeanette. Knowing how I felt about her, she must also be gravely disappointed. Perhaps I was being egocentric, but had our roles been swapped, I would surely have gone insane.

This was of little consequence toward my decision, though. I had to place my future before my emotions. I was strong enough, and Jeanette would be, as well. Unfortunately, I was less than certain as to these facts.

"Simon?" I heard Jeanette bedroom door, "Can I study with you again?" I nodded and gestured for her to sit down next to me.

"I have my lecture notes for the whole year in this pile." I pointed to a pile of papers neatly stacked on my desk. "Where do you want to start?" I asked.

"Well, I think I need to review anti-differentiation again." Jeanette replied, and I agreed.

"Let's try these questions to see how well we remember the method." I turned the pages of my textbook before finding the questions pertaining to anti-differentiation.

We sat, quietly working on problems, and looking up solutions when necessary, for the remainder of the evening. Eventually it was time for Jeanette to go home. It was disappointing when she left, but I tried not to show it.

I sat alone for a while, before deciding to check on my brothers.

"Hey, Alvin." I spoke over the noise coming out of Alvin's speaker system. "What are you doing?"

"Playing Call of Duty." He replied.

"Oh, what a wonderful way to use your time." I sighed, "Where's Theo?"

Alvin looked around his room briefly. "I don't know." He stated. I walked to the kitchen, expecting to find Theodore, munching a snack. Instead I found an empty room.

"Huh." I muttered, confused. "How odd." After a quick search of the house, Theodore's absence became apparent.

I decided to get back to studying for another hour or two. If Theodore wasn't back by then, I would start looking elsewhere.

I never got the chance, as the door opened a moment later. Theodore walked into the house.

"Theodore," I approached him, "where have you been?" Theodore seemed not to hear me.

"Isn't she just the nicest girl you've ever met." Theodore spoke softly. I smiled, he was completely smitten with Eleanor.

"If your talking about Eleanor, I guess I can second that." I didn't mean it, of course, but I didn't want to start an argument. Theodore walked to his room, mumbling happily to himself. I chuckled.

I studied for hours into the night, until, eventually, I fell asleep on my desk. It was surprisingly comfortable, for a wooden surface.

* * *

><p>The next day was that of the final exam for the year. After this, I would be free until I would leave for Massachusetts. Jeanette had beaten me to school, which was not surprising, considering that I had slept until ten A M. Luckily for me, the exam only started in the afternoon.<p>

It wasn't as difficult as some of the previous ones. I got through the exam with time to spare.

"So that's it, then." Jeanette exclaimed after we met outside the classroom. "No more school, ever." She was right. This was our last day of school, for the rest of our lives.

"Now we move on to college." I said, "I don't know exactly how different it will be, but I don't think it's going to be easy sailing." Jeanette sighed.

"I've going to be studying at CSULA." She remarked, sullenly. I wished there was an easy solution to our problem, but there was no way out without sacrifice.

"I'm sure you'll be happy there." I told her, "There will be more people like us in university than in school." It was true.

Days passed, and soon even weeks began to blend together. Not much happened in my life. I had procured my airline ticket to Boston, Massachusetts. It wouldn't be long before I would have to use it. Jeanette was still the main constituent of my thoughts. I kept telling myself that it was better in general if I went to MIT, but there was always a tiny voice in my head that stated otherwise.

Theodore had started dating Eleanor regularly by this time. Their happiness when they were together was something that made me smile and yet, at the same time, saddened me incredibly. That could have been Jeanette and I, but I had to stick to my plan. My education always took top priority, but why didn't it feel like the top priority?

It didn't matter, because I knew it was the top priority, regardless of my infinite emotional regression.

* * *

><p>The day had finally come. It was time to say goodbye to all of my family and friends for quite a while. Soon I would be on a plane to Boston, and from there, I would be driven to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, and my allotted residence therein.<p>

We had arrived at the airport an hour before my flight. It was better to be safe than to be sorry, as they say.

"I know it will be worth it for you, Simon." Jeanette held me in a long embrace before, finally, we parted.

"Goodbye everyone," I said, "I'll come back and visit on the holidays." I promised Dave again.

I walked into the passengers-only zone to enter the plane. I presented my ticket to the ticket lady, and made my way to my seat for the next five-and-a-half hours.

The plane took off smoothly, and I watched as the people I loved shrank until they were but ants in a busy forest of grey. I wouldn't be gone forever, but it sure felt like it.

I arrived at Boston Airport after approximately six hours of music, four magazines and three glasses of orange juice. I found a cab which would take me to MIT, and we drove off. At my dormitory, I unpacked my clothes, of which there were few, and my various electrical appliances. My roommate was to be a short, dark haired, bespectacled young man, named Bernard. He spoke not a single word the whole time that we were in our new dorm, that day, which was less than encouraging.

I decided to get some extra rest for the next day, so I went to sleep early.

University life was relatively monotonous. I woke up, went to the various lectures and labs, came back dorm-ward, and continued studying. It was exactly what I had wanted for as long as I could remember. There was only one thing missing; Jeanette. No matter how hard I tried to logically explain to myself the reasons for which I had left my home in LA, I couldn't stop thinking about her depressed expression when I had walked onto the plane.

Her absence was the most torturous thing I had ever undergone. There was a gap following me around, where Jeanette should have been; together with me, happily laughing at our terrible jokes.

But she wasn't here, laughing. I was alone, and, even though the staff were nice and the students serious about their education, there was no one else in my life, no one who could fill the hole.

After a week of constantly being reminded of Jeanette, I was starting to lose confidence in my decisions. I had left her alone, and now I had no one either. There was no way I could continue this for years.

Bernard wasn't the most sociable person either, much like I had been before I fell for Jeanette. He just sat in silence for hours, it was slightly eerie.

A month was my breaking point. I missed seeing her face light up at my compliments, I missed the way she could lift my mood when I was sad, but most of all, I missed having the one I love in my arms. I couldn't be without her any longer, ever. I had one last chance to save my sanity.

My plan was crazy, but if it worked, my life would be worth living again.

* * *

><p><strong>Simon seems to be in a similar situation to that of Jeanette, at the beginning of this story.<strong>

**I have to say, I'm extremely thankful to ChipmunksRule4ever for being so supportive and reviewing every single chapter so far. If it weren't for him, I would have stopped writing long ago.**

**Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
><strong>

**POV: Jeanette**

* * *

><p><strong>It's here, the next chapter. Although I appreciate the time taken by a certain user to review my story, I'm slightly confused by the fact that they have reviewed three times on different parts of the story, mainly asking me to write the next chapter. In any case, I have done so.<strong>

* * *

><p>He was gone. Who knew when I would see him again? Simon had left me, alone and deeply disappointed. I wanted to be angry at him for choosing MIT over me, but no matter how I tried, I still loved him and missed him, and understood why he had chosen to leave. It didn't change the fact that I was alone, and for the first time, I didn't want to be.<p>

Simon had changed me. Once I had fallen for him, tasted the fruit of love, I couldn't throw it away. He was the only thing to which I looked forward, and now he was gone.

I looped through these thoughts again, and again. I was alone, even in the presence of those I knew. My sisters were busy most of the time, since we had graduated and gone to university. Eleanor had been going out with Theodore every weekend. The two made the most perfect couple I had ever seen, and it was a constant reminder to me of the way Simon and I had been the most perfect couple. We were still perfect for each other, but the difference was that we could no longer be considered a couple.

There was no more light in my life, no more incredible fulfillment from my work, knowing that Simon was no longer with me to share in it. I had always dreamed of becoming a teacher and helping children reach their own dreams. Now, Simon occupied my dreams instead. Every night he would be standing outside my home, smiling lovingly at me, and I would run outside... and wake up.

Dreams were my only escape, in fact. Sleep was the only thing for which I waited each day; a dangerous habit. At least I was happy when I was with Simon, even if he was only a projection of my subconscious.

In the day, I studied or attended university. My whole life had lead me to this point, and all I could think about was he, he who could make me smile, he who could tell when something was wrong, he who made my reality into a dream. I half wished that I had never fallen in love with him, but I would always remember that the time we were together was the most amazing of my life.

It was difficult, but I managed. I had to. There was nothing left but to mechanically work, eat and sleep. I spoke little, since I had little to say. I tried to be happy when Eleanor explained how wonderful a time she had had with Theodore last night, or when Brittany excitedly recalled the events of the day, but it was almost impossible.

My family must have noticed the change in my behavior, but they said nothing. I suppose it was better that way, but I sometimes wished that someone would draw out my sorrows from within my heart and understand exactly why I was feeling the way I was. They probably already knew why I was being so submissive and sorrowful, but it would have been nice if they had comforted me.

Studies went on as usual, week after week, and no one seemed interested in befriending the depressive, bespectacled girl that was me. I would long for a friend to confide in, someone who would listen to my problems and truly care. I had my sisters, but somehow I never found the right moment to bestow upon them my sob story. Then I would realize that the person I was describing was him. I missed Simon so much, that I thought that soon my subconscious Simon would begin appearing outside my dreams.

I had to be strong, though, and keep my sanity. There was no way some boy could destroy my whole life!

His absence could.

You cannot feel the loss of that wonder which you have not known.

I wished I hadn't let him go, but, at the same time, knew that had I not let him go, he would most likely be feeling the loss of the opportunity with which he was presented.

The abyss was unforgiving. I had not known true sorrow before this time, and I was glad that I had been sorrow free for so long, however this changed little. I was still alone, depressed, and missing Simon with all my heart.

It was as though I were walking through a tunnel, of which the light at the end was slowly fading away.

* * *

><p>My alarm clock roused me with a start. I wordlessly rose from bed, and walked out of my bedroom. Brittany and Eleanor were still asleep, as was usual for this time. I washed quickly and combed my hair with my fingers on my way to the kitchen. I didn't care about appearances, I just wanted to get my day out of the way and go back to sleep.<p>

I fixed my breakfast, a flavorless porridge, and ate in silence. Miss Miller presently entered the room, and we exchanged 'Good Morning's. I caught the bus to university, and stared through the window, watching the cars pass below me and the many happy couples who stood outside the shops.

I arrived at university early, as usual. I sat in the library and read parts of various romantic tragedies, in the hope that I would feel luckier than people that were worse off than me. It didn't work, and usually depressed me further, but I had no reason to stop reading them.

I soon entered a lecture hall to listen to a man ramble on about good teaching habits. I mechanically took notes on all of his ideas, but I wasn't truly interested.

Next was another lecture, and another later on. It went on and on, but eventually I had finished with my real life for the day and I could go home. I stood outside, to waite for another bus to take me home, and it soon arrived. I entered through the doors of the bus, and paid for my ticket. I stared once more at the various happenings of the world passing by.

The bus eventually arrived at my final stop, at which I exited the vehicle. I walked slowly toward home, watching my feet step; left, right. Left, right. Before long, I reached my street, and looked at my house. I froze.

There was someone standing outside the gate to my home. I walked cautiously in his direction, to get a closer look. When I was within recognition distance, I stopped in my tracks. My heart began to beat faster, and I slowly started to smile.

My smile was quickly replaced by an expression of pure shock. I was seeing my dream. My dream was happening in real life. I couldn't be dreaming, it was too real. I was going mad, schizophrenic. He was standing before me. Simon was outside my home, waiting for me.

I don't believe there is any moment of greater fear, than the moment in which you honestly believe you are losing your mind. There is no defense, your brain is lying to you.

Simon approached me slowly, looking worried. I was almost hyperventilating with fear. It couldn't be real, and yet I was watching the events unfold before my eyes.

"Jeanette?" Simon said in a worried tone. I was shaking all over. "Jeanette!"

"You're not real." I told myself, "I'll just keep walking past and you'll disappear."

"Jeanette!" Simon exclaimed, "What do you mean?" He wore a confused expression, "I _am_ real."

"You can't be." I stuttered faintly.

"Simon?" I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Jeanette! What's wrong?" Eleanor put her hand on my shoulder.

"You see Simon too?" I asked in a shaky voice. Simon gave me a puzzled look.

"Well, he's standing right in front of us, so; yeah, I see him." I looked back and forth between Eleanor and Simon a few times before slowly sitting down on next to the fence. My heart rate slowly decreased.

"So you came back." I said slowly, "What are you doing here?" My fear slowly turned into curiosity. After a few seconds, I regained my composure and stood up.

"I missed you, Jean. I had to see you." He said, "I went to MIT because I thought it would make me happier and better in the long run. I've _never_ been more wrong."

He _did_ miss me. He had returned, after only a month and a half. He had missed me so much that he left MIT after only a month and a half. I started to smile.

"I couldn't stand it any longer, I couldn't be without you anymore." Simon explained, "I can never be without you again." He knelt before me slowly, "I've never known anyone like you, and I'll never find anyone like you again. You're the only girl I've ever loved, and will love." My heart started to pound quickly. He reached behind his back, and threw a small, dark grey box over his shoulder before catching it in his other hand and offering it to me. The box opened, revealing a small ring, with lots of tiny diamonds around the outside.

"Jeanette, will you marry me?" My heart was beating incredibly fast. Did I want to marry him? I had to think quickly, I could see Simon's worried eyes, pleading with me to say 'yes'. Eleanor's mouth was wide open, and Brittany had presently joined us to find the source of the commotion.

He was the cause of so much pain and misery. Did I really want to stay with him? Our first dinner together flashed through my mind, the way I felt on the way back, that I didn't want it to end.

_He_ didn't cause the pain; his absence did. I wasn't hurt by Simon, I was hurt by the gap that remained when he left. I had been longing for this to happen for weeks, and dreamed about it every night. I had to decide now!

"Yes, Simon!" I exclaimed, "Yes, I'll marry you!" I bounced up and down excitedly. I jumped onto Simon, who caught me in a tight embrace, and quickly passed the ring to Brittany, who was standing to his right, so as not to let it fall to the ground.

"I love you, more than anything in the world." I smiled sweetly up at him.

"I love you, more than anything in the galaxy." He replied.

"I love you more than anything in the universe." I giggled.

"I love you more than anything in the multi-" I placed a finger on Simon's mouth, stopping him mid-sentence. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him into a long kiss.

"Jeanette Seville." I spoke after we had run out of breath and Simon had slipped the ring onto my finger, "I like the sound of that." We both looked into each other's eyes before I finally invited Simon inside, to tell Miss Miller the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet! The beginning was quite depressing to write, I must admit, so I made up for it with the end.<strong>

**What do you think? There's a lot of inside-the-head writing in the beginning of this chapter. It's a gamble, since I've never been good at writing in that style, but since the success of my other other chapter written in this way, I decided it was the best way to lead up to the ened of this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review, if it pleases you.**

**This story is coming to a close, and I have the last chapter all planned out, like a good little writer. ;)**

**Review to find out how I'm going to end the story, I think you'll be surprised, but I'm not giving anything away.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**POV: Simon  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had paid off. I couldn't quite believe that it worked. Jeanette had said 'yes'. We were officially engaged to be married. I was elated to say the least. It was a dream come true.<p>

"Miss Miller!" Jeanette exclaimed excitedly, "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, sweetie." Miss Miller replied. Jeanette lead me in the direction of her voice and entered the room in which Miss Miller was cooking. She saw me and put down the pot she was holding.

"Simon." Miss miller greeted me, "How lovely to see you here, but how come you're back so soon?"

Miss Miller's eyes shifted toward Jeanette, and spied the shiny object on my fiance's finger.

"Oh my." She exclaimed. "What's that ring?" A smile crept onto her face.

"Simon asked me to marry him!" Jeanette exploded with joy.

"That's wonderful, you two." Miss Miller beamed at us, "So when is the wedding?" Her eyes darted between us.

"Well, we haven't really thought about the details yet." I admitted, "I didn't honestly believe that Jean would say 'yes'." Jeanette leaned closer to me, and I placed my arm around her shoulder.

"I think we should tell Dave, or he'll feel left out." I added.

"Yes, I suppose he would." Miss Miller stepped towards Jeanette and pulled her into a big hug. She smiled and whispered inaudibly to her before letting her go.  
>"I'm very happy for the two of you, anyway. I'll let my future son-in-law and his future wife go tell his father the news." We made our way to the door, and were blessed by my future sisters-in-law. It was strange, to think that soon, our families would be truly joined. The proverbial 'soon', of course, since we had yet to decide on our marriage date. It seemed like we shouldn't get married before we had finished at university.<p>

I had already been accepted into California State University, Los Angeles, with Jeanette. I was going to study physics. I could finally study at university, without being away from Jeanette. It was well worth the sacrifice.

We walked hand in hand to the Seville residence, and opened the door.

"Simon?" Theodore's face lit up when he saw me enter. "You're back!" He turned serious. "But why?"

"I couldn't be away from the people I love any longer." I smiled down at Jeanette.

Theodore noticed Jeanette's left hand, and, more specifically, the addition that was recently made to it.

"What's that?" He pointed down at the ring. Jeanette held her hand up and I grasped it in mine.

"Jeanette and I are going to get married." I explained, trying to contain my excitement. Theodore's mouth curved up into a big grin.

"Really? That's great!" He exclaimed. I sat on the couch and explained to Theodore and Alvin (who had presently entered the room to see what the noises were) how it had happened, while we waited for Dave to get home from work. Alvin looked emotionless, while Theodore sat and listened intently. I guess Alvin may have been slightly jealous of me, considering that he and Brittany tolerated each other at the best of times. Notwithstanding, I didn't let it bother me. I had the best time of my life to which to look forward.

I still couldn't quite believe that we were actually going to get married. We were going to be together for the rest of the foreseeable future.

Presently, Dave arrived at home. I waited for his reaction as he hung up his coat and placed his keys on the refrigerator.

"Simon?" Dave finally inquired after noticing my presence. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Jeanette and I have some news for you." I said with a smile, as Jeanette placed her left hand on my right. "Jeanette and I are engaged." Jeanette giggled excitedly beside me.

"Wait, you're getting _married_?" Dave said, surprised. We both nodded in unison. Dave brushed his fingers through his hair. "That's... great!" He finally stated, after he came to terms with the situation. "How did that come about?"

I proceeded to explain for the third time that which had happened, with Jeanette adding the details which my modesty prevented me from saying. By the end of my story, Dave looked confused, but happy. I surmised that he hadn't expected this turn of events, and I couldn't blame him, as I definitely hadn't expected it either.

Soon it was time for us to part once more, for the night. Tomorrow would be my first day at university with Jeanette. I walked her back to her home, and gave her a goodnight kiss before returning to my house for the night. It was going to be a wonderful day tomorrow, I could feel it.

* * *

><p>University was much more intellectually challenging than high school, and more time consuming as well. It was endurable, with Jeanette at my side. I couldn't imagine us not being together. I loved her deeply, and as far as I could tell, she loved me as much as I did her. We had decided that we would be married after we had graduated, so as not to allow ourselves to slip into married life without a sustainable income.<p>

I did well on the exams for the first year. I was extremely thankful for my supportive family (of which I considered Jeanette a part), without which I could not have survived, let alone thrived.

The next year went as well, and the next. I sustained our engagement with various trinkets, which I could afford after working at the university for some time, though I knew that it was not necessary, as Jeanette loved me regardless. Nonetheless, I found saving for her gifts to be a rewarding experience, not to mention her reaction to them.

My final year was the most difficult. I had almost no time for anything but study. Fortunately, neither did Jeanette, as she was in a similar predicament to mine. I had written my thesis to the best of my abilities, and soon, the time had come for our graduation. Although it was, perchance, the most important time of our life, I couldn't help but feel great anticipation for the impending events. After our agreement to remain unmarried until after our gradation, our wedding had seemed extremely far away, which indeed it was. At the time.

Now it grew closer every day. Our graduation was a great success. We were both well above our peers in exam scores, and I was thankful for this. I always tried to better the world, in a sort of rivalry with everything that could think.

* * *

><p>It was happening. The words excited my heart;<p>

"Do you; Simon Seville, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her and honor, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

I paused for a moment before solemnly replying.

"I do."

"Do you; Jeanette Miller, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him and honor him, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

I waited for her answer. I knew she would agree, but I couldn't help but feel anticipation.

"I do." Our eyes met, and locked. I took the ring from its resting place, upon a cushion in the hands of a relative of Dave's. It slipped perfectly around Jeanette's finger. My finger was outfitted respectively by Jeanette.

The words for which I had been waiting permeated my ears;

"You may kiss the bride."

We leaned into a deep long kiss. We were joined: 'till death do us apart'.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I've finally settled on this chapter. I had already written out the next one, but found that it skimmed over too much so I split it into two.<strong>

**Please review this chapter, as it really motivates me to keep writing. If you have any tips for me, feel free to bring them to my attention.  
><strong>

**Review if you like this story.  
>Review if you hate this story.<br>**

**Review if you dislike profanity.  
>Review if you disliked profanity before you started playing Tetris.<br>**

**Review if you like Simonette.  
>Review if you like me. ^^<br>**

**Review if you have any thoughts about my story.  
>Finally, please review if you have any ideas which can improve my writing.<br>**

**Thank you very much for reading this far; it means more than you think to me.  
><strong>


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>"Wait, tell me another story." I ordered my parents.<p>

"Tomorrow night, Charlotte." My mother said with an air of finality, "You have to be ready for school tomorrow morning."

"But I don't want to go to school!" I whined, morphing my face into the cutest shape I could manage. "I've got a tummy ache."

"You do?" My mother asked in a slightly worried voice. I saw my chance.

"Uh-huh." I affirmed, "And it won't be gone by tomorrow." My father turned to my mother.

"Jean, she hasn't got a tummy ache, it's just an excuse to get out of school." He looked at me, "Isn't that right, Charlotte?"

"Can't I just stay home tomorrow?" I pleaded, "I never stay home."

"That's a good thing, dear." My mother told me in her parent-knows-better-than-child tone.

"Now goodnight, Charlotte." My father pulled the blankets up around my shoulders, and I snuggled down into my nice warm bed.

"Goodnight, mom." I closed my eyes. "Goodnight, dad." I heard my parents walk out the door to my bedroom. I waited for their footsteps to recede, before I stealthily slipped out of my covers and placed a piece of thick cloth in front of the crack under the door. I turned on my lamp, which I had modified to make no noise when it turned on and off.

I paused to listen for any sounds coming from the rest of the upper story of our large house. After I was satisfied that my parents were fast asleep, I started up my computer. I typed in my password and opened up my digital diary.

I skimmed through the various pages I had written. I had started keeping track of my day-to-day life with this diary two years ago, when I was almost ten years old. I had seen a friend writing in her own diary, and decided it was a good idea. I started off quite innocently writing out the events of the day, but soon my diary was chock full of information about which I would prefer no one found out. Now I only ever wrote in or read my diary in the middle of the night.

I opened the most recent entry, and began to type.

_Today mom and dad told me about how they got married. They're so happy together. I wish there was someone in school who would love me like dad loves mom. If only someone would ask me out._

_I wish I was in love with someone at school, but to be honest, no one's right for me. Then again, mom didn't think there was anyone for her either, until she met Simon._

_When I get married, I want it to be just like mom and dad's. I'll have all of my friends and family and they'll all throw little flower petals over us. Then we'll have a party and eat Uncle Theo and Aunt Ellie's best cake. After that, we'll go on a trip around the world and see all of the best wonders of the world._

_Then we'll have two baby girls, so that neither of them will ever be lonely, and they'll play in our big house with a massive backyard._

_It'll be perfect, if it happens. Mom and dad only decided to get married after they had gone to university, so I guess they didn't meet anyone before then either. I'm still only turning twelve, so it's not that bad for me not to be in love with someone._

_Mom and dad always know how to sort out any problem I have, but not this one. The only person who can fix my loneliness is the right boy. Maybe I'll meet someone tomorrow. It's unlikely, but, as dad always says, unlikely is still 10% certain._

_I have to go to school tomorrow, so I need to get to sleep. Otherwise I won't wake up in the morning and dad will get suspicious._

There. I saved my diary and closed my computer. I looked up at my digital clock. The numbers '00:04' were glowing bright green, a sort of night-light that wouldn't be a night-light when my friend, Laura came into my room.

I stood up slowly, turned off my light and made my way back into bed. I closed my eyes and dreamed about my future wedding.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before my mother woke me up.<p>

"Charlotte, it's time to wake up, you have to be at school in an hour." She told me. I would have asked to stay home, but I knew the answer would be 'no'.

"Have you done all of your homework, dear?" She asked me while she packed some sandwiches into my lunchbox.

"I only have homework on Mondays, mom." I replied.

"Alright, then." My mother placed my lunch in my backpack and zipped it up, "There you go."

I bathed myself and changed into my school uniform, before walking to the kitchen.

"Charlotte, your breakfast is on the table." My father informed me.

I ate all of my breakfast cereal and brought my bowl to the dishwasher, before I picked up my backpack and swung it onto my back.

"Have a good day, Charlotte." I gave my mother and father short hugs, said 'goodbye' and walked out onto the street.

* * *

><p>"Do you realize that we've been married for more than fourteen years?" I asked Simon.<p>

"It doesn't feel like it." He replied, "I can remember a time when she was only a baby, like it was yesterday."

I had to get to school soon, or my students would be there before me.

"I have to go now, or I'll be late." I told Simon, "I hope you make a groundbreaking discovery today."

"I love you, Jean." He replied as I walked to my car. With both of our salaries combined, we could afford one each, which helped us, since Simon and I had jobs in different places.

"I love you too, Simon." I sat down in the car and Simon gave me a short kiss. I closed the car door and started the engine. Simon waved me off as I drove out of the driveway.

Telling Charlotte the story of our marriage and its beginnings reminded me of something I had thought as I first fell in love with Simon. I had jumped into the abyss. It had brightened my heart, and then blackened it to its core, but after everything was over, I emerged and found myself floating on a cloud of pure happiness.

The only real abyss encompassed my never falling in love with Simon, and I dare not think of what my life would have been like without him. However I would have managed, had I not married Simon, I know that I would not trade our love for anything in the universe.

That was almost fifty years ago. Charlotte is grown up, and soon, Simon and I may even have great grandchildren. Our whole lives were shaped in that fateful final year of school. Marrying Simon caused ripples throughout time, creating five other families, and affecting countless others. I helped hundreds of children attain their dreams, and Simon helped a team explain the physical universe in an all-encompassing theory of everything. All of these things could be traced back to our single decision to get married, for without each other's support, I would have had no reason to live, and Simon would surely have given in long ago.

The abyss has been cruel to many, broken many couples, but the truly perfect matches always emerge better for the journey. those who shy from the jump before the abyss, can only be rewarded with endless wondering; how would life have turned out, had I only taken the plunge. Completely ensuring your survival makes certain you will never truly live.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review this chapter, as it is obviously the last one. When you review my epilogue, also review my story as a whole. This is the first story I have ever written and finished, and I couldn't have done it without the support of you reviewers.<strong>

**Also, were you surprised by the beginning? _I_ thought the sudden change of perspective to that of their daughter was almost completely unpredictable. I'm interested to know what _you_ think.**

**So basically, I want to know what your thoughts are with regards to my whole story, how you rate my story and whether I should continue writing.**

**Also, would you read a sequel about Charlotte's life? Just a thought.**

**Thank you very much for reading to the end of my story, and I look forward to reading your reviews.**


End file.
